Taking Back What's Yours
by AnotherFacelessAuthor
Summary: At the end of Blocking Out Painful Things, Lena and Zack went to live in Alaska. But when Lena continues to have nightmares, she wonders if something else is wrong. As the nightmares continue and she begins to have blocks of memory loss, she wonders if the answer might lie in her parents past. What she discovers could end the demigod race, and she's caught right in the middle of it
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AGAIN! I'M BACK!**

**For those who are just now clicking this story, be sure to read Blocking Out Painful Things first. That's where you first meet Lena and Zack. :)**

**If you have read BOPT, are you ready for more Zack and Silena?! HERE YOU GO!**

**Okay, in my final Blocking Out Painful Things A/N I said I would play around a while before I posted. I lied. I got excited. :) **

**Hope you like this. This chapter is mainly review of what happened in BOPT and what has happened since, and it gives you a little clue to the story. ;) **

**I hope you all like!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**READ ON!**

**_PART ONE_  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_I couldn't tell where I was. Everything was dark. I walked around searching for anything. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anybody there?" I felt a familiar chill creep on me._

_"What was once ours will be ours again."_

_I whirled around. "Who said that?" For a moment I feared that the Memory Monster, a beast I had the extreme displeasure of meeting months ago, but I came to realize this chill was much more different. That pain had been more of a spine chilling cold. This cold haunted my entire being, also giving me an ache right in the center of my forehead._

_I grunted and held a hand to my forehead as a pain struck me._

_"What was once ours will be ours once again."_

_I fell to my knees, gasping in pain. "Who are you?"_

_"We will have our penance for what was taken from us."_

_"Shut up! I am so sick of people being in my head! Shut UP!"_

_"What was once ours will be ours once again. We will have penance for what was taken from us. What was once ours will be ours once again. We will have penance for what was taken from us. What was once ours..."_

I gasped as I sat up. Sweat glistened on my skin. Next to me Zack stirred (yes, we slept together, but we didn't...sleep together, ya know? We were taking things slow, and thank gods for that). "Are you okay, Len's?"

I took a moment to calm my breathing. I was too worked up to enjoy Zack's sleepy voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just gonna go get a glass of water."

He nodded and put his head back down. He was well used to me and my nightmares. After years of being haunted by nightmares created by the Memory Monster, you would think I'd be too. I couldn't quite put my finger on what was different about these nightmares. I thought about it as I stood and got up. Without Zack's body heat to keep me warm, I had to go throw on one of my massive sweatshirts.

Quickly I walked to the kitchen. When I got there I simply hopped on the counter and layed down on my back. "Calm down, Lena." I told myself quietly.

Dreams like this had been plaguing me for months. Zack figured they were just my mind trying to get rid of the last remaining bits of the Memory Monster's influence. My mind's way of healing and getting rid of all the bad. At first, this explanation worked for me, but as the months passed I grew more uncertain.

After a few more minutes on the counter, my breathing settled and restlessness kicked in. That would be the ADHD at work. With two demigod parents, it's amazing I can focus on anything.

My parent's were the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Well, famous in the demigod world, that is. Sure to be fantastic myths in the very distant future. When that happens, my parents, my father especially, shall be heroes to rival the likes of Hercules and Theseus and Perseus (my father's namesake). In fact, my parents are only heroes who can claim they went where not even Hercules did, but that's a tale for another time. Not exactly an uplifting story.

When I was very little, Athena, my mom's mom, informed my parents that the gods saw me as a threat. That the very combination of Athena and Poseidon in my blood made me a risk to Olympus security, or something. My godly grandparents, along with other gods, agreed to shield me from gods like Zeus who wanted me dead.

When I was nine my parent's were killed by a monster I would later learn to be the Memory Monster. After that, you could say I went on a downward spiral. My low point being contemplating suicide and accidentally murdering two people on the same night. To say I'm ashamed about that would be the understatement of the millennium. Those two men and their families will haunt my nightmares my entire life.

Seven months ago I enrolled in my father's old school, Good High School, where I met Zack. With him being a son of Zeus, I figured it was impossible for us to be together, but he never gave up. He stood by me as I faced my own horrible past. He stood by me when he learned about my low point. He stood by me as I faced the Memory Monster, having to face my own demons and desires. He grounded me when I had the choice to leave it all, and live a fake life in the moments before my death. He was my world, my everything.

Yet, here I was, still keeping secrets.

I bit my thumb as I walked down to our basement.

The house we lived in was small, to put it lightly. We had a small kitchen, small bedroom, small sitting room, small bathroom, and an unfinished basement. That basement became what we called our 'demigod den'. It was where we didn't hide who we were. We had sword fights here. I taught Zack how to throw a knife. I was in the process of teaching him how to shoot a bow and arrow here (it wasn't going well). Also, I was teaching Zack hand to hand combat here (I still kicked his ass). In the corner there was our beat up punching bag. I walked up to it and began unceremoniously beating it.

I punched. I kicked. I worked through all my frustrations. I hated lying to Zack, but I didn't want him to know how bad my nightmares were getting. He would worry, and then he would want to go to Camp and seek help and all that. Then my whole chain of family friends would be alerted: Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, my mortal grandparents. They would all be informed and worried.

After we came to Alaska I called all of them. Apologized, pathetically cried during some of them. All of them waved it off and assured me that they still had my back, would stand by me during anything. A few months ago, Zack and I had a 'road trip' of sorts, visiting each one (also stopping for some music concerts along the way). I think Zack was somewhat awed to be meeting the heroes of the legends, but for me they were just a part of my family. A family I had spent years shoving away. The fact that they could simply wave that off made my heart swell with thankfulness.

I didn't want to disappoint any of them. I was getting better. I had to be.

My kicks and punches increased in force and speed. When I began to perspire, I took off my sweatshirt so that I wore a black tank top and black yoga pants.

"So this is what getting a glass of water looks like?"

I whirled around to face Zack. "Zack! Sorry...I...got distracted?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not even you are that ADHD. What's up, Len's? Are nightmares really giving you that much trouble?"

I paused before shaking my head, hoping Zack hadn't noticed, though he almost certainly had. He could always read me so well, while I was always grasping for his thoughts. "No. I just got restless, that's all."

He raised his eyebrows, his face still showing signs of grogginess, though. "Is that all, huh?" I nodded sheepishly. He sighed. "Is there anyway I can convince you to go back to sleep."

The idea of curling up to Zack had it's appeal, especially since it was so cold in here, but guilt was still biting me. "Right now? No. Let me try to work through the restlessness, okay?" He studied me, and I tried to smile reassuringly. I could lie flawlessly to strangers-in fact, lying and scamming had been a main source of my income for years-but I could never lie to Zack. At least not without him seeing right through it. "I'm fine, Zack." I added, trying not to sound so fake. "Really. Go back to bed, okay?"

He looked extremely skeptic. I think the only reason he did leave me then was because he knew that nothing he said could still get me back upstairs. I paused for a moment to marvel at how much better Zack was than me, and the miracle of the fact that he was mine.

Guilt panged me again.

I groaned and let out a fierce punch. My punches and kicks were even faster and even harder.

I was sick of everything happening to me, as self-centered as that sounded. I was sick of worrying about what was to come. My life was one big Guess-What-Happens-Next?! And what happens next, is rarely a surprise party. Usually it was a stab in the back.

Unfortunately, I mean literally, because that is the wonder that is my freaking amazing life. Hoo-fricken-rah.

Isn't it great to be alive?

On some days, that's debatable.

Less so as of recent, but still.

I took a break to catch my breath. I was drenched in sweat, consumed by my own thoughts. Zack said that I had spent so many years living in my own head that I found it hard to communicate with the outside world. Those words were true to the core. I was so used to be self sufficient that this depending stuff was...hard. And confusing. Having to be concerned with other people's thoughts and emotions was tiring and as difficult as taking a math exam after having attended six different schools in one semester.

I had witnessed the rewards of putting in the effort to care, it was just so trying. Somedays I just got so tired. For a day I would just not care.

And Zack would still be by me.

We would sit on the bed and I would rant for hours on end about everything that annoyed me, he was not spared my attacks in the slightest. Yet, he sat there, adding to my list. Turning my rage fueled shoutings into joyous laughters.

I didn't deserve him, but I wasn't perfect. I was selfish, and he was mine.

I felt a smirk creep on my lips as I continued to attack the punching bag.

**Like so far? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I did warn you that I would be slower to update. I'll try to at least do once every week. :) Agreeable? **

**This past week or so I've been playing with this plot in my head and so far, it's gonna be pretty epic. Very dramatic. :)**

**Slight spoiler alert:**

**I think, due to events in the story, a portion of the story will be Zack's PoV. A good portion actually. If you go back to chapter One you'll see I put 'Part One' on it. :) I think it'll be fun to write a whole section in Zack's PoV. :) A huge portion of this story will be Zack trying to save Lena.**

***winkwink***

**Spoiler risk is over. :)**

**I think this chapter has a pretty cool cliffhanger. **

**In this chapter I also address how, exactly, they have money. Someone asked that. I actually had pre-planned this, I just didn't bring it up in the first chapter. :) **

**I've been reading other peoples fanfic's this week. You guys know any good ones, let me know. I found this one writer, Mystic25, and his/her stories are amazing! He/she does stories for other fandoms (Vampire Diaries and Supernatural included! Two of my favorite shows, though I only read PJO fanfic. ;) I'm a die hard PJO fan.), but his/her few PJO ones are stellar! Some were written pre-SoN or MoA so they're not accurate, but they're amazing 'What if this happened instead...?' ya know? His/her writing style is phenomenal. I reviewed on all the stories, and I only review stories that amaze me. You should check them out!**

**Hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it and it explains more about there current life. Also, you get to see more into the mind of Lena and how she feels. I think you can see the subtle differences between her now and her in Blocking Out Painful Things. **

**:) Review please? Keeps me motivated. :)**

**READ ON!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You didn't go back to bed," Zack accused.

"Yeah I did!" I lied. "I just got up early. Again." Zack crossed his arms and stared at me. Guiltily I looked away and got out cereal.

"Your sleep patterns are starting to worry me, Lena. Or, rather, your lack of a sleep pattern."

I shrugged it off. "Sleep pattern, shmeep pattern. Call it left over reflexes from living on the run. That doesn't exactly reinforce good sleeping habits."

"Then why do I get the feeling it's more than that?"

"Paranoia?" I suggested.

"This is serious, Silena."

"I'm taking it serious." I said, trying hopelessly to keep a straight face.

He rolled his eyes. "You are beyond help."

I took my dagger out of my hip sheath and lazily pointed it in his direction. "Watch your tongue. I'll take you out before you can say 'I surrender'."

He just chuckled and kissed me sweetly. "You worry me sometimes, Lena."

"If I only worry you sometimes then I'm doing something wrong."

He playfully shoved me and in a blink of an eye his face was pressed against the ancient fridge, his arms pinned behind his back. "As I said, I'll take you out." I released him and he just rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge and handed me milk. I smiled sweetly as I took it from him and went to get a bowl.

I saw him roll his shoulders. "Gods, you really do kick ass, don't you."

"Well, being on the run gives you free time to learn new ways to defend yourself. And besides, my powers are weakened here. I need to rely on things like combat and knife throwing and sword fighting-"

"And archery and knife fighting and just about anyway to inflict pain."

I pointedly (bad pun, sorry) stared at my knife. "Don't you forget it."

I watched Zack as he pulled out his own bowl and sat next to me. "You work today?" He asked me.

"Later," I said with a full mouth. "You?"

"'Bout an hour."

In the small, near barren town we lived in, our house didn't exactly cost much. Especially since it was near miniscule. Zack's old apartment had more space. Granted, his mom was a successful lawyer who could afford a nice apartment, but still.

It was groceries and such that cost more. We were in Alaska after all. Food had to be brought in from a ways away.

Our community was a tight knit group (which Zack loved, but unsettled me). They didn't know much about our past, but they knew that we escaped to Alaska because things in the continental US weren't exactly awesome (understatement). They helped us out when needed, which I was thankful for, but still unsettled. I was still getting used to having even just one person care so much about me. A whole town? Weird.

Even so, Zack and I both got jobs. Zack worked with the local daycare and watched over the smaller kids. He was great with them, which was a fact that settled like a rock in my stomach for some reason.

I on the other hand just worked at one of three restaurants in the town. I was a waiter there. The people I worked with were nice enough and the job was bearable, it just left my fighting reflexes feeling twitchy by the time I was done dealing with the public for so long.

The jobs weren't high paying or anything. Hardly, but it gave us enough to scrape by.

And let's just say, Zack wasn't all too pleased when he learned about my previous form of acquiring revenue. Hey, when you're constantly running for your life, you're not really concerned with how you get what you need. You just go out and get it. Simple as that, as long as you avoid the law.

Zack was very adamant that I leave that part of my life far behind me.

But that didn't mean I still didn't have my stash of fake ID's and credit cards. What Zack doesn't know won't hurt him, and it's always good to be prepared.

Zack and I finished eating and he went away to go shower. When I finished eating I went and grabbed my laptop (which was the last purchase Zack let me make with my credit cards before (according to him) I burned them).

There are few high school age kids in our town so we all rely on online schooling. When this planned was formed, they did not plan ahead for a couple of ADHD demigods. So, needless to say, we were drastically falling behind. Me more so than Zack. Zack had this determination to be able to have a somewhat normal life when we were older, as if our demigod scent might one day fade. Me, the only reason I was still bothering was because of my mother.

My mom was obsessed with me finishing my schooling, since she was a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess, and all that. I was intuitive, and quick to think of a plan in need, but book smart? That wasn't really one of the traits that carried over to me. I had too much ADHD in me for it to exist within.

When it came to schooling, I more had my dad's skill for expulsion, unfortunately.

Soon, Zack was out the door and I was sitting on the counter, reading off the days lessons from my computer. My left foot was tapping and shaking incessantly and my mind wandered more than it focused. I began tapping the flat of my mother's dagger against my palm. After accidentally cutting myself, I began doing the same tapping but with my fathers beloved pen, Anaklusmos. Translated, it meant Riptide, and when uncapped it would turn into a long, bronze sword. It had saved my fathers life, and it had saved mine.

I also possessed my mother's Yankees cap which turns the wearer invisible. It was a gift from Athena for my mom's birthday when she was a kid. In addition, I had my father's wristwatch that turned into a shield. It was a gift from his half-brother, the cyclops Tyson, named General of Poseidon's army after the second Titan war.

On my neck I also wore two sets of necklaces, my parents bead necklaces from camp. As I fingered them, I tried to suppress the memory of ripping them off their dead bodies after they were killed fighting the Memory Monster.

I had always, and will always, love my parents. Under the circumstances, they could have turned out to be rotten people, but instead they became some of the best. They were the best parents I could have had.

I wouldn't have traded them for anything. Not even for a mortal life, the thing I wanted most in the world.

That was why I, with Zack, moved to Alaska, where the gods had to control. There was the occasional monster, but nothing I, we, couldn't handle. It was as close to a mortal life as I could've come up with, short of having given myself to the Memory Monster. The monster said that he would give me what I wanted in the moments before my death. A beautifully average mortal life. I denied the horrid, yet immensely tempting, right before I stabbed it.

But I was a demigod, just not in the traditional sense. I was half mortal, one quarter Poseidon, and one quarter Athena. But wasn't just that. The way I saw it, my godly grandparents didn't matter. That was irrelevant. It was my heroic parents that counted.

I wasn't just a demigod.

I was a Jackson.

Trust me, that's a lot more dangerous.

But I wouldn't trade it away.

I felt my hand rub against the back of my neck, where a tattoo of a owl sitting on a trident resided. My hand moved to the small of my back, where there was another tattoo. This one was of a horse drawn chariot.

That had sort of become my parent's symbol. It was my mother's answer when my father had asked if Athena and Poseidon had ever worked together. That was when they were twelve. Four years before they got together.

For me, the tattoos was a symbol that who I was could never change. It didn't matter that my parents were...dead. I was still a Jackson. Forever and always. Just like my tattoos. Being who I was was etched into my skin. It wouldn't fade and it couldn't be washed away.

Trying to refocus on academics I dragged myself through a math lesson and half an english lesson. When my head began to hurt and my eyes began to swim I decided it was time for a break.

Grabbing a snack from the cupboard, I glanced at the clock. It was just after eleven. I had about three hours before I had to head into work. I should probably try to finish english and some science.

I was munching on a granola bar when my head spun even faster. My balance swayed and I ran into the counter, the corner jabbing into my side. The granola bar fell out of my hand.

I heard a voice whisper somewhere as a chill creeped down my back.

We will have penance...

I was about to shout something very vulgar and offensive when I blacked out, my head hitting the corner of the counter as I fell.

I woke up with a pain in my head and side. I vaguely recalled what happened in the kitchen. As senses returned to my body, I realized I had my father's pen, now a gleaming bronze sword, in my hand.

That's when I opened my eyes.

Shocked and surprised I sat up, rubbing my forehead. There was dried blood on it, most likely from hitting the counter, but that wasn't what startled me.

I was in the basement.

"How the...?" I tried to stand, but fell back down with imbalance. "Zack?" I called out. "Are you here?"

No one responded, which I expected of course. Zack wouldn't bring me to the floor of the basement if he found me unconscious in the kitchen. Besides, he'd be at work for a few more hours.

I think.

I crawled my way up the stairs. Once I reached the top step I was in line of sight of the clock. I sank to the floor when I read it.

"Wh-what?" I asked myself, breathy. "How...how is that possible?"

The clock now read 2:25.

**You see that review box down there? You should write in it. And then post it. And then give yourself a hug from me, because I would if I could. But I give virtual hugs! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! How be you!? Been getting GREAT reviews! You guys are awesome! :) **

**Keep reviewing! Makes me REALLY happy when I get an email saying [New Review]. :D :D :D :D **

**Hope you keep on enjoying and keep on reviewing. You do that and I'll keep one writing. :) **

**CHAPTER THREE**

Swearing like a horse (as my dad used to say, I never really understood it), I popped up, successfully staying upright on my third try. I went to go change into publically acceptable clothes. Meaning something other than a baggy pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt of my father's.

Not only did I have to deal with passing out for over three hours and somehow waking up downstairs...

But to make it worse, I was now late for work.

For me, it wasn't exactly uncommon an occurrence, and the boss was a total pushover, but still. I usually wasn't almost a half hour late.

I threw on jeans, a black tank top, and a white hoodie. I also grabbed my heavy-duty combat boots. In them I slipped my mothers dagger. I also double checked for my father's pen and wristwatch. Feeling even more paranoid than usual (and that's saying something). I slipped my mother's old cap in my back pocket. Lastly I grabbed a heavy jacket and burst through the front door.

The restaurant was just over a mile away. I could run there in seven minutes, slowed down by the snow clinging to my feet. I was about half way there when I felt someone grab my arm.

My eyes widened and without an ounce of rational thought or planning, I was on top of the attacker. My knee digging into it's stomach, my arm pressed forcefully against it's throat.

It coughed. "God, Si. What the hell was that?"

I pulled back. "Matt?" I stood and helped him up. "What are you doing?"

He rubbed his throat when he stood. "Same as you, I guess. Rushing to get to work. Late, as usual." Matt was the only one with a worse attendance record than I. Though, his grandfather was the owner so it didn't really matter. He looked me up and down. "Damn. How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Freaking tackle me to the ground!" He said, laughing in disbelief. "I thought I'd be able to hold my own in a fight, but apparently not against you, Si."

The teens in our town called me Si, while the older folks tended to call me Silena. Only Zack called me Lena.

I shrugged. It wasn't his fault, really. I'd had more than my share of combat skills. Skills I'd been able to keep under wraps until now. Inwardly, I sighed. Everything was just not going my way today.

"Yeah, well. My parents were kind of into self defense when I was a kid." I managed to say this with a straight face somehow.

He rolled his eyes. "No kidding. Damn, girl."

"Don't we both have a job to be getting to?" I snapped.

"Debatable." He said with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not related to the boss, so I could still get fired." I then began to trudge through the snow once more.

He jogged to keep up. It seemed to take more effort on his part. "They wouldn't fire you. Besides, why you late this time?"

I paused. "Fell asleep during school work."

He laughed. "I feel ya. That stuff is more boring than shit."

"Why're you late this time, Matt?" I asked, disinterested.

He smiled wide. "Didn't feel like getting up."

"You are the most lazy person I've ever met."

"Like you've never been lazy." He scoffed.

I didn't respond. Until recently, I haven't been able to afford to be lazy since I was little. And now, restlessness was too far ingrained into me for me to be lazy. "I'm not really a lazy person, you could say." That was an understatement. Adjusting to living in one place was a slow process. I still had that deep feeling that I shouldn't be staying in one place so long. That I should be packing and moving on to a different state. I'm not sure I would ever stop looking behind my shoulder.

He laughed. "Whatever. You don't know how great it feels. To not have a care in the world." He nudged me playfully and I threw him a weak smile.

He didn't know how right he was.

I walked the rest of the way in silence while Matt talked to, or rather at, me. I honestly lost track of the conversation. I kept glancing around nervously, trying to decide if the chill down my back was the cold Alaskan air or something else.

'We will have penance...' it/they said. 'What once was ours will be ours again.'

What did it mean? Penance for what? What was once theirs? And...what will be theirs once more?

Work went by in a haze. Matt enjoyed regaling everyone with the tale of how I took him down out in the snow. Even though it was outlandishly exaggerated, it made me bite the tip of my thumb in thought and worry. If this tale spreads like I expect, then it could mean trouble.

I ended up snapping at three different customers, but they were used to it. They all knew I had a temper. Everyone knew everything about everyone around here. Or so they thought.

'Hey guys! Guess what? Greek gods are real! I'm a descendant of two really powerful gods. My parents were modern day Greek heroes. Just six months ago I was on the run from half the most powerful gods and just about every monster out there. Oh yeah, I also was involved in illegal money scams.'

My mouth almost quirked upwards at the thought of their reaction.

My shift moved at the speed of a glacier, which apparently move extremely slow. People 'round here are all about their glaciers. It made me want to vomit.

Consider me a little sick of ancient history.

I was way over eager for work to end, so when it did, I practically ran home. When I got there I stormed in, slamming the door behind me.

"Len's. That you?"

'Who else would it be?' I had to keep the biting retort from slipping past my pressed lips. "Yeah." I forced out.

"How was work?" He asked as he came to greet me.

I plastered on a smile. "Just.._.awesome,_" I emphasized.

"How bad was it?"

"Well, Matt may or may not have spent the entire time telling everyone about..." I looked sheepishly up at him. "HowIknockedhimdownflatontheg roundwhenIwenttowork," I said quietly and quickly as I walked past him.

He shook his head. "What?"

I went to the kitchen and started drinking our orange juice straight from the carton. When I finished I gasped for air. "I may or may not have inadvertently attacked Matt today on the way to work."

"What do you mean 'inadvertently'?"

"I didn't know it was him!" I shouted.

"Who else would it be?"

I had to keep from laughing bitterly upon recalling that I had been an inch away from saying that exact same thing to him moments before. I threw my hands up. "How would I know?"

"We're in Alaska, Lena. When are you going to realize we're safe?"

"When are you going to realize I'm never going to feel safe?" I saw hurt flash in Zack's eyes and I immediately felt guilty. "Zack...I'm sorry. It's just...listen. Being with you, it's the closest I have ever felt to being safe or normal since I was a little girl. But I'm not a little girl anymore. I grew up way too fast and I'll always be paranoid. Always be looking behind my shoulder."

He shook his head. "That's not it. Something else has been going on with you and you won't tell me about it." I looked away. "You think you're protecting me, Lena? I'm worried like crazy!" He took a step forward. "Please, Len's. What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine, Zack."

"How come that sounds like you're avoiding the question?" I squinted my eyes shut to stop the tears. I hated, hated, lying to Zack, but I didn't want him to know...know how unstable I really was. He thought I was getting better. He didn't realize that I was just sinking farther down, and I didn't know where the bottom was.

"What are you trying to protect me from?" He asked quietly, gently.

"I don't know," I said meekly.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

Because I don't know how to help myself.

That's what I wanted to say. "I'm fine, Zack." I repeated, my voice cracking.

Zack looked at me coolly. I hated that look. It's a look I wore for so long.

Still wore.

"Tell me that again when you believe it." He stormed out.

I pulled at my hair. I was just so sick of everything good in my life being ruined. Doing a mixture of a scream and a grunt, I pulled my knife out of my boot and hurled it at the far wall.

For a moment I felt dizzy again and I stumbled into the near wall as I felt the chill on the back of my neck. For a moment I worried I was going to pass out again. But I managed to stay upright. Instead, all I heard was the ominous voice. This time with a new message. One twelve times creepier.

_You will be ours..._

***Gasp!* DA DA DAAAAA (creepy music) OMINOUS! ;) **

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry this chapter's a little late and a little shorter I think. I didn't have school today and I've been...I wouldn't say WRITERS BLOCK, but something more like EXTREME BOREDOM this weekend to the point where I just couldn't do ANYTHING productive. Ya know? And I know what I want to do with this story (which is more than I could say when I started the last one), but I'm almost having troubles not RUSHING into the central plot, ya know? Haha. :)**

**Okay, I'm gonna do a mini ad now. Sorry.**

**So, one thing that's been eating my time has been my original story on FictionPress. (I'm still AnotherFacelessAuthor). I've been happy that I've been getting some good readers, but I thought I'd take advantage of you guys here (sorry) and try to see if I could get some more.**

**My main story is called The Theory Behind The Phoenix. It follows a girl who goes by the nickname of Red. She wakes up in this 'Asylum' for people with extraordinary powers. Powers over the elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water. But everyone's powers...they have limits. They can only do certain things. Red...she doesn't seem to have any limits. She has eyes on her, and that's dangerous.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. She has absolutely no memory of her life before the Asylum. Neither does anyone else at the Asylum. Partnered with her new friend Aaron, among others, she tries to make sense of her past, her present, and her powers.**

**Okay, lame-ass summary over. :) Also, I'm kinda writing a 'prequel' to that book but I'm not publishing it yet, really. I'm starting to rethink my series for that book, where the 'prequel' is the first book and The Theory Behind the Phoenix is the third. **

**So, I would love if you guys read the story and reviewed so I knew you did (I reply to reviewers!). Also, I want your opinion on whether I should post the 'prequel' (Titled: The Beginning of The End) even though it would kinda really spoil the other story. **

**Help me out guys? Pwease?! *pouty face***

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I spent the rest of my day, and most of the night, on my laptop doing research in the basement. Something, I don't do often, to say the least.

My mom was always into being well informed about myths. I was more like my dad.

Monster. Sword. Kill. Done. End of story. I didn't need to know their name to know that they wanted to kill me.

But I was beyond freaked. Passing out? Memory losses? Voices?

'Hello, mental hospital? Please prepare a room.'

I bit the top of my thumb, scanning everything on the internet. Not an easy feat for an ADHD dyslexic, let me tell you.

Hours later, I'd lost track somewhere when the sun fell, my head was spinning and my shoulders were aching. If I could just find out what was wrong with me I could figure out how to end it.

For once I felt the Athena in me flare up. I stood and reared my foot up, kicking the punching bag with everything I had.

Why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't I catch a freaking break? If my mom were here she could figure this-

I stopped that thought in it's track. I felt my eyes begin to burn. "Stop it." I told myself. My fists clenched.

"I am a descendent of Athena," I muttered, my voice tight with frustration. "I'll be damned if I can't figure this out." I turned back to the computer, sizing it up like I would a monster. I sighed, deciding I'd almost prefer a monster.

I returned to the laptop, settling back onto the floor. I don't know how long I spent scouring the internet, looking up lore and myth.

At one point I flopped on my back, frustrated at the obvious inaccuracies of the Greek Myths. "Why can't mortals get anything right?"

I took a deep breath and sprang upright. Determination driving me. Hours glazed over like my eyes. By the time Zack found me, my head was swimming, my eyes were unfocused, and my entire body hurt from sitting on the hard floor.

He flicked the lights on, which I had left off without realizing. I hissed and closed my eyes, eager for the burning to stop. "Shut it off," I growled.

"What? You get turned into a vampire in the middle of the night?" Zack asked sardonically. "No sleep. Hate lights. It would fit."

"If you call me Bella, I'll stab you in your sleep. Besides, wrong mythology."

"Greeks and Romans are real, who knows what else?"

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "Don't know, don't care, not my problem."

He looked around and studied my physique. "You've been down here all night." It wasn't a question, so I didn't respond. "If I ask why, is there any chance you'll tell me?"

I looked up at him, hating the sad look on his face. "Not right now."

He took a deep breath, trying so hard to stay calm. He was better at that than I was. "Then when?"

I paused, wondering. "I guess...when I know what I need to do to fix it."

"I could help, you know. With whatever it is."

"I know." I said monotonously, looking away from him. "Just...let me try to figure out whatever this is, okay? I know you don't like this, but this is what I'm used to." He didn't respond, but I heard him sigh.

"Lena, you're killing me." I tried to ignore the pained sound in his voice.

"One week." I said abruptly. "Give me one week, and if I haven't figured it out, I'll tell you everything and we'll deal with it together. Okay?"

"And if you need help before then? If you come across something dangerous?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I'll let you know. I promise," I said, hoping I wasn't lying. "Deal?"

I saw him swallow, but he nodded, seemingly very reluctantly. "Fine. One week. Seven days. Then this strong and silent act ends."

"Of course."

He looked me up and down, opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. "I never know what to think about you, Len's."

"Maybe that's best." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, standing. "I really am sorry about you worrying. I'll figure it out real soon. And...and if I haven't in one week, we'll do it together."

"Like it always should be," he said pointedly.

I just gave him a weak smile in return, not sure what to say. That's when he pulled me close and held me in his arms, gently stroking my hair. I felt myself fit my body to his, feeling as perfect as it always does. I wished I could stay in that moment forever. Wished I wasn't keeping secrets. Wished everything could be like the movies.

"Hey, Zack?"

"Yeah?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it again, not really sure what I was gonna say. "Thanks..." is what came out. "I guess. For being cool with this."

He chuckled. "Oh, I am so not cool with this. I've just learned not to push you on things like this. Whenever I do...you pull away."

"I know. I'm not used to anyone caring when I do."

Zack pulled away then, putting a hand on either side of my face, looking me straight in the eye. "Well, I care, and I always will. Get over it."

I laughed, gently pulling his hands away from my face. "I'm trying to." I arched my back then and rolled my neck, trying to work out the kinks.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Ummm...no. Not really."

"And it's..." he picked up my wrist and looked at my watch, that I had kind of forgotten about. "just after seven in the morning." He rolled his eyes. "You work today? Good," he said when I shook my head. "Bed." I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me. "Now."

I was about to protest, but my mouth opened into a yawn. "Fine. Fine," I said, my voice distorted from the yawn. "Whatever." I went and shut down my laptop (after very swiftly erasing the memory). I then picked it up, practically shoving it into Zack's arms. "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me until, like, March, okay?"

He laughed. "Alright. Sleep well, okay?"

I nodded walking up stairs to go to our bedroom. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the table.

My dreams were filled with gold eyes and ominous voices. I couldn't control what I did, my voice sounded crueler than I remembered.

At one point I stood at Half-Blood hill, but it was like I was watching it from behind me. I couldn't see my face.

But when I turned around, I stumbled backwards. MY eyes were now gold and almost...lifeless. It opened my mouth to speak, and my voice sounded...cold...distant.

"It shall all crumble, and you shall be its undoing."

Needless to say, I woke up suddenly, covered in sweat. I ran to the mirror and checked my eyes. They were the same color they always were, as should be expected.

But for some reason...I was afraid they'd be gold, like in the dream.

Biting the tip of my thumb I went through the dream. Gold eyes. Strange voices. Camp Half-blood crumbling.

I combed my hand through my hair. Trying to stop from shivering, even though I was sweating.

**Review this story and remember to check out The Theory Behind The Phoenix on FictionPress (still by AnotherFacelessAuthor) and review there too! XD XD XD XD**

**Again, sorry about short and late chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers! :D **

**More clues brought in and an old character returns! YAY! **

**So, I really want all of you to check out my story on FictionPress. The Theory Behind the Phoenix. I'm still AnotherFacelessAuthor. Please check it out! In my newest chapter I ask for your guy's opinion on whether I should post prequel. Please! Honestly, I think it's better written than my fanfiction stories. I think the chapters are better (and they're longer). The story idea is completely mine so it's very personal to me, so if people read it and like it it means A LOT!**

**So, check it out please?**

**But first! Let us dive back into the tale of Silena Chase Jackson, shall we? **

**Review here, too, please! Let me know what you think!**

**READ ON!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Three days had passed without any news. Research was near pointless, leading from dead end to dead end. At work I was more restless and snippy than ever. I had reached a point of near insomnia and my ADHD was in overdrive. Every moment I wasn't doing something productive, my fingers twitched. I nearly pulled a sword on six different people in those three days. The few moments of sleep I caught were tainted with dreams of lifeless, cold, gold eyes.

Zack was not immune to my distress. I could tell it was eating him up as well, but he was desperately trying to keep to our one week deal.

That third night I fell asleep in the sitting room, on our worn out couch, after hours more of dizzying research.

The dream was weird. I was in a field, standing next to a girl. After a moment I recognized her as a teenaged Piper. She was staring fearfully a blonde haired boy on...some sort of horse...

"Jason!" Piper shouted. "What's wrong?"

Jason looked at her, his face expressionless. His eyes gold.

Startled, I stumbled back. What was going on? This...this looked like it was taking place during the second great prophecy.

Piper turned her attention to another figure in the field. His had scruffy black hair and was sitting on top of a black pegasus.

I blinked. "Dad?" I whispered.

Sure enough, Piper shouted at my father to help as she scrambled away from Jason. That was when my father turned around.

My breath caught as I stared into my fathers eyes, absent of their usual sea-green. In their place was a dead gold.

My father raised his sword, the one that currently resided in my pocket. A sword that defended loyalty for years. Instead, at that moment, it was pointed at an ally. Jason.

That was when the dream shifted. I wasn't really sure what happened. All of a sudden, everything froze but my father. Instead, he looked me dead on, his cold eyes bearing down on me. I felt my blood run cold, and I swallowed nervously.

That was when he spoke, but his voice was raspy and dark, dangerous.

"He was MINE."

"What are you talking-"

He interrupted me, as if I had never spoken at all.

"He was taken from me."

"What?"

That was when I woke up, confused but also excited in a way.

This was a clue. Whatever had happened to me, happened to my father, which means the rest of the seven will know what's happening to me.

I lunged for my computer, sending a quick email to the closest remaining seven (now five plus Nico) demigods. Last I heard, Jason and Piper were on a vacation in Greece or Rome or both or something. That left Hazel and Frank. I'm pretty sure they were still living in New Rome, Camp Jupiter.

My email was short and vague:

'Need your help. Be there soon. ~Lena'

I ran upstairs, mercilessly flickering the lights on a sleeping Zack. He groaned, covering his eyes. "Lena? 'There a monster or somethin'?"

I shook my head as I scrambled through my wardrobe, which was scarce to put it lightly. "No. There's not a monster, we're not under attack." I grabbed a few shirts and pants, and other necessities, throwing them into a backpack.

Zack sat up. "We goin' somewhere?"

"We? No. I am."

Zack stood, rubbing his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are not going somewhere alone."

"I have four more days, Zack," I retorted. "We still have our deal."

"You going off to gods know where was not part of this deal!"

"I'm not going to the Fields of Punishment!" I yelled, exasperated. "I'm just going to Camp Jupiter. I'll be with Hazel and Frank. I'll be safe."

"How do you intend to get there?"

I threw my hands up. "I don't know!? Boat? Pegasus? I'll figure it out, I always have."

"What about work?"

"I'll call in sick from Cali."

For a moment, he didn't know what to say, but it didn't last long. "You really expect me to just sit here?"

"Yes!" I spit back. "When my four days are up you can hunt my ass down, but until then, I'm on my own."

He laughed, but it was breathy and frustrated. "Why do you keep insisting on being alone?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I'm just used to it, I guess. I don't know. We can discuss this later. I need to go now."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbing my coat while I walked out. Zack followed me, still.

"You're not seriously gonna just walk out without a plan?"

"I did it for years, I can do it for four more days." I stormed outside, in the dead of the night, and Zack followed me, still in his pajamas and wearing no shoes.

"Lena, be rational."

I twisted around like lightening. "Rational?" I laughed, my face distorted from the insanity that I'm sure was leaking through. "Zack, my entire life, that's all I've been." The laughter died and suddenly I refused to meet his eyes. "I'm sick of being rational. And I'm sorry, Zack, but I am going to California."

"How?"

That was when I heard a voice.

_You need a ride, little boss?_

I smiled. "No way."

Zack frowned. "What?"

I whirled around. "Blackjack?"

Sure enough, the dark, winged horse landed feet behind me. He whinnied, and reared up.

_How many flying horses do you know?_

I laughed. "Not many, considering I've spent, like, no time at the good ol' CHB." I said the last bit sarcastically.

"Lena...?" Zack asked, sounding concerned.

I turned around to him. "Zack, this is Blackjack. My dad's old Pegasus."

Blackjack whinnied in protest. _I'm not old!_

I turned around. "No, I didn't mean..." I waved him off. "Whatever," I said returning to Zack. "Needless to say, I found my ride."

"How...?" Zack asked, staring at the pegasus.

_I always stay near you, little Boss_, Blackjack told me. _Boss would want that._ Blackjack dropped his head, mourning the loss of my father.

I went up and petted his mane. "So why now?"

_You never really needed me until now. You were good on your own._

"Thanks, Blackjack." I said honestly. He kneeled down and I hopped up with an expertise that followed those who'd been training with horses for years. "I'll be back soon, Zack." I told him.

For a moment, Zack didn't reply. "Four days." He said. "Then I'm coming for you."

I smiled. "If I'm not back by then, I'll send Blackjack. I promise, okay?"

"You better. Either way, I'll hunt you down."

I smiled. "You promise?"

He smiled back, all the previous tension gone. "Always."

I patted Blackjack's neck. "Let's go, 'kay?"

With that, Blackjack took off, flying into the Alaskan air.

_I really hope this doesn't turn out like Boss's old plans._

"My dad had plans?" I asked incredulously and sarcastically.

_Not good ones._

I laughed, and it felt good. After a few minutes the laughter died down. I was high in the air, but I felt no fear, even though heights weren't really my thing. At. All. I guess, since I was on a horse, my father's domain, I was safe.

"Hey, Blackjack?"

_Yeah?_

"Gold eyes. What d'you know about them." He whinnied and for a moment our height fell. I clutched him tightly. "Blackjack! Don't do that!"

_Gold eyes? Why are you asking about gold eyes?_

"Long story. What d'you know?"

_K-K-Kronos had gold eyes! Creepy gold eyes! Blackjack shook his head, as if trying to shake the image out of his mind._

Kronos? I thought about my dream and everything else that's happened to me. No, that didn't match up. "Anything else?"

_Blackjack paused thoughtfully. Boss had gold eyes once. I had to kick him in the head. He said mournfully._

"What was up with his gold eyes? Why'd he have them? It's not like he was Kronos, right?"

_No. It was something different. I don't know what. I wasn't told. Boss was better soon, though._

"How'd they fix him?"

_Don't know. Is that why we're going to visit the Romans?_

"You catch on quick for a horse."

_Hey! I take offense to that!_

I smiled. "Suck it up, big boy. Can't be going soft around the Romans."

_Romans make me uneasy. Consider me a Greek pegasus._

"Whatever. How long 'til we reach New Rome?"

_Six hours?_

I groaned, leaning down to rest my head on Blackjack's neck.

"Awesome."

**REVIEW!**

**And be sure to check out The Theory Behind the Phoenix by AnotherFacelessAuthor (me), on FictionPress. Review/answer the poll to whether I should post prequel!**

**Until next week! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I wasn't sure I'd be able to post today, but then I'm like, you know my readers will really want me to post. :) **

**Haha! So, I'm really excited. Those of you who read my A/N in Blocking Out Painful Things know that I am really close friends with myheartsastereo. Well, we decided to do a joint story on fictionpress/noveljoy! **

**Our joint account is mysonghasnotbeensung**

**(An All Time Low lyric from the song The Reckless And The Brave)**

**Our story switches from it being her writing from one characters PoV, and me writing from a different characters PoV. Hopefully we're uploading first chapters tonight so check it out later! **

**myheartsastereo's character is Ava and mine is Juliette. :) We have so much planned and I'm really psyched for it! **

**It'll be titled Eclipses. **

**I hope you all check it out.**

**Also, I hope you guys like this chapter! I bring in a character from BOPT! I had to read the chapters I used her in to remember how she acts. Haha. Hope you like it! **

**Again I ask you to check out my stories on Fictionpress and/or Noveljoy!**

**REVIEW! ON HERE, ON MY JOINT STORY WITH MYHEARTSASTEREO, AND ON MY FICTIONPRESS STORIES! PLEEEEAAASSSSEEE!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

The flight was uneventful and boring to say the least. All I had to entertain myself was a few weapons, my own worry, and a talking horse. Oddly, that doesn't exactly incite entertainment.

After the slow and agonizing six hours, we landed in California by an old highway.

Blackjack whinnied._ Romans!_

Sure enough, by the entrance to the camp there were two Romans stationed, each armed, each staring straight at me.

"Thanks for the ride, Blackjack. Stay nearby, okay?"

_Whatever you say, little Boss!_ He then flew away, hidden by the mist from mortals. I walked up to the Romans, my arms up in innocence. Smirking, I did the alien I-come-in-peace sign with one hand, and a peace sign with the other.

Neither of the two guards lowered their weapons.

"I come in peace?" Still they didn't move. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I just need to talk to a Hazel and a Frank. You know, big badass demigods of the Seven?"

The two looked to each other. "Who are you?" One asked.

"Lena." They narrowed their eyes. I groaned. "Silena Chase Jackson, descendent of Athena and Poseidon, and daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Yes, I'm Greek, but I also helped save all your asses and your camp, like, six months ago."

"How do we know your telling the truth?"

I dropped my arms, and they jerked. "Whoa! Calm down guys. Listen, last time I was here I spoke to a Clark? A Sarah? Wanna get one of them so I can freaking get in there without a spear lodged into my abdomen?"

One of them nodded to the other, and they left. Hopefully to get Clark or Sarah or Hazel or Frank, and not reinforcements to kill me. I sat down at the ground, as impatient as ever. I looked up to the remaining guard.

"Look, I just spent six hours on a flying horse who thinks he's freaking hilarious. Do you know how fun that is? It's not. I'm crabby, I'm tired, and quite frankly I'm starving. Can't you just let me in?" He didn't respond and I sighed. "Of course not," I muttered.

I sat there for about twenty minutes until the other guard returned, with Sarah, thank the gods.

"Lena." She said, shocked. "It is you."

"In the flesh," I said, standing. "Now can I come in."

She nodded to the guards and they finally lowered their weapons. She turned back to me, a small smile on her lips. "Of course. Heroes of New Rome are always welcome back."

"I'm no hero." I told her.

She just shrugged, leading me through the tunnel. "So, Kyle back there told me you're here to see Hazel and Frank?"

I nodded. After the whole issue six months ago, Hazel and Frank moved into Camp.

"Can I ask why?" She asked.

"It's personal," I said curtly. Sarah shrugged, unaffected.

"Whatever. Obviously, they're behind the Pomerian lines, and I would be extremely stupid to assume you don't have an arsenal on you."

I shrugged. "Guilty."

Just then another girl ran up, about our age. She had straight, dirty blonde hair. By all means, she was pretty, but there was a fierce glint in her eyes, which were outlined by a thick line of mascara. Her clothes were black and tight. A gleaming sword hung at her side.

I recognized her. After the battle with the Memory Monster, I had met her briefly before leaving, and, honestly, I hadn't taken a real liking to her.

Her name was Amy and she was the second praetor. I had met the other praetor, Ally, right before I had gone into battle. When I had met her, she was pretty messed up.

"Sarah, I heard you allowed an outsider into camp?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "I did," she said challengingly.

"I'm right here." I intruded. Neither of them looked at me. I sighed.

"Why wasn't this cleared with me?"

"I told Ally on my way over."

Amy snarled. "But you didn't tell me?"

"Are you saying Ally isn't enough of a praetor to decide whether someone is a threat or not? Are you questioning you equal decision-making skills?"

The rivalry between these two was obvious.

"Ally has never been the same since her fight with the Memory Monster." Amy glanced over at me coldly, as if blaming me. I narrowed my eyes, refusing to show the guilt I already felt without Amy.

"She's fine now."

"Is she?"

"I recall her beating you in swordplay just last week."

Amy clenched her fists. "I was going easy on her."

"So you keep saying."

For a moment, the two had what sort of looked like a staring contest.

"Now," Sarah said, her gaze never wavering. "Lena, a friend and hero to New Rome, has asked to see her family friends, the heroes Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque."

"On what grounds?"

"Personal."

"How long does she intend to stay?"

"She didn't say, but Ally said she was welcome to remain as long as she may like."

Amy snarled, but ultimately looked away first. "Keep an eye on her, Sarah. She's your responsibility."

Sarah smirked, tasting victory. "Of course, but as praetor, I'm your responsibility." Amy glared and Sarah smiled sweetly, cold sarcasm coming off her in waves. "Have a lovely day, my dearest praetor." With that, Sarah grabbed my arm and yanked me away.

When we were out of earshot, Sarah groaned. "That girl makes me think homicidal thoughts."

"She seems like a bitch." I agreed.

Sarah stopped, moving her hair out of her face. "She has the camps best interest at heart, just sometimes..." she sighed. "Just sometimes she starts seeing herself as the ruler of everyone. She's a good fighter, but Ally's the strategist. Amy has a hard time accepting that."

I paused. "You seem like you'd be a good praetor."

She laughed. "Please, this camp would be in flames within 24-hours of me being praetor." I smiled, once again seeing the similarities between Sarah and I.

"So..." Sarah started. "How long are you planning to be here? And where's that boy of yours? Last we met, you two were as thick as thieves. You went off to Alaska, didn't you?" I nodded and Sarah chuckled. "Only you would be bat-shit crazy enough to go move to Alaska. So, where is your guy?"

"Staying in Alaska. I wouldn't let him come. It's complicated," I said when she threw me a questioning glance.

"Whatever," she said, not prying. "Let's just get you to Frank and Hazel so you can sort out your 'personal matters'," she said, using air quotes.

"Yeah. That'd be great. Quicker I can settle this, the quicker I can get back to Alaska and away from the gods sight."

Sarah looked over at me, a small smile on her face. "I don't say this a lot, but you're not that bad, _graecus_."

I smiled back at her, feeling slightly like I was talking to a different, Roman, version of myself. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, _romani_."

**REVIEW!**

**Check me out on fictionpress!**

**And look up mysonghasnotbeensung on fictionpress, my joint account with myheartsastereo! **

**Thanks for reading! :) Until next week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola my peoples! **

**This chapter kinda clues into the central plot if it wasn't already really obvious. **

**But it was fun to write! :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**So, Hazel and Frank may be OOC, because I don't know them as well as a character, you know? But I try REALLY HARD to stick to the characters as well as possible. But I do realize the only one who can TRULY replicate a character is the author themself. So, yeah.**

**:) **

**I would love more reviewers, guys! I LOVE hearing from my readers and such. I was honored to get an email saying my story was added to a community 'The Best Percy Jackson Stories'. I think my In My Point Of View was added too...**

**I'm now on 'staff' or something?**

**Someone wanna tell me what that means? To be asked to be on a 'staff' for a community. **

**Once again, I ask people to check out my FictionPress stories (still under the name AnotherFacelessAuthor) and I started a joint story with my friend! It's called Eclipses and is under the name mysonghasnotbeensung. **

**Pumped! **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love all of you!**

**READ ON!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

After extremely reluctantly handing over my weapons, Sarah guided me through New Rome, looking uneasy herself about not having her weapons. Sarah's personal arsenal on her was almost as large as my own.

When we got to the center of New Rome she pointed down the eastern road. Or I assumed it was east.

"They're just down there." Sarah told me. "House 658. On the left."

I took a deep breath. "Thanks, Sarah. Seriously."

She nodded. "Just know that if you need help, I got your back, as do most of the Romans."

I nodded back, unsure what to say. Instead I just walked the way she had gestured to.

I gazed at house numbers, waiting for 658. It was the ninth house, and on the left, just like Sarah said.

Before I could knock, the door flung open.

"Lena, we were getting worried!"

I made myself smile. "Hey, Hazel."

She moved the door so it was wide open, allowing me room to enter. "When we got your email we were so concerned. We called Zack and he said that you'd been distant as of late. What is going on with you, Silena Jackson!" She demanded, her face stern and hands on her hips.

I shrugged, feeling my fear and exhaustion all weigh down on me. "I don't know, Hazel. I was hoping you could tell me." I tried to ignore the fact that my voice wavered.

Her face softened. "Of course. Come in, Lena."

I smiled and walked in, my arms held close to my body.

"My word," Hazel exclaimed. "You look more like you're parents everyday. You have your mother's beauty, and your father's mischievous look in the eye." She sighed. "They'd be so-"

"Proud of me." I interrupted. "Yeah. I know." People always told me that, it was only recently I had started believing it.

Hazel smiled. "Frank was just out getting food. He'll be back any moment."

I nodded.

"Lena, why are you making Zack stay in Alaska. When I talked to him he seemed like a nervous wreck."

"I-I didn't want him to know..."

"What?"

"How scared I am, Hazel. Something's wrong with me and I-I don't know what it is and I'd really rather just fix it and then go back where I belong." I sat down on the couch in her small living room that was twice the size of my own.

Slowly, she sat next to me. "And Alaska is where you belong?"

I shrugged. "I belong wherever Zack is." I said honestly. "He's my everything."

Hazel stroked my hair. "Your mother's wisdom, and your father's heart. They can conflict, but when they work together, nothing will be able to stop you."

Just then the door opened. "Hazel!" Frank called.

"I'm in here! And Lena's finally arrived!"

Frank walked in smiling. "I heard. How are you, Lena?"

I shrugged, "I've been better."

In his hands he held grocery bags, which he went ot set on the kitchen counter. "So, what's up, Lena?"

"I don't know. I was telling Hazel I was hoping you guys could tell me. All I know is that it has to do with my father and with the Quest of the Seven."

Wide eyes, Hazel and Frank looked at each other.

And that was when I told them everything.

"Gold eyes?" Hazel asked, her voice sounding small. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I saw them on my father. On Jason, too in fact."

"And Leo," Frank added. "Leo had them, too." He shuddered in the memory.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with me?" I shouted.

Hazel and Frank glanced at each other nervously. It was Hazel who spoke first.

"Eidolons."

"E-what?"

"Eidolons." Hazel repeated. "Possessive underworld spirits."

My eyes widened. "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "No. Those same spirits made Leo attack Camp Jupiter, putting the two camps on the brink of war. Percy and Jason just about killed each other while being controlled by these spirits. They choose a host and they never let them go."

"Never? Well, then how did my dad and Jason and Leo survive them?"

"Piper," Frank answered. "She controlled them or something with her charmspeak. Made them leave and swear never to return."

I felt my blood run cold. "Oh, gods." I stood, my hands running through my hair worriedly. "This is really bad, isn't it."

"I mean, having dreams about your father being possessed isn't exactly good, but-"

"No, Hazel, you don't understand. 'What was once ours will be ours once again'," I mumbled.

"What?"

"That's what it said to me. The eidolon. 'What was once ours will be ours once again. We will have penance for what was taken from us.' It's the same eidolon that came after my father. It took a host it was forced to leave and never return to. So it took the next best thing." I turned and looked back at a frightened Hazel and Frank. "Me. I-I have an eidolon in me. And not just any eidolon, my father's eidolon. I'm freaking haunted!"

Hazel paled and Frank's eyes widened even more. "I think you're right," Hazel squeaked.

"How do I get it out of me? Can you do it, Hazel? You're a daughter of Pluto!"

"I'm sorry, Lena. My control is with precious metals, not the dead. That's Nico's domain and no one knows where he is at any given moment. We could IM him, but he's probably in the Underworld. Your best solution is to get it charmspoken out of you."

"Great, where's Piper?"

Hazel grimaced. "Italy and then Greece. It's their anniversary vacation."

"I don't get why they'd go there," Frank commented. "Not exactly happy memories."

Hazel shrugged. "It's supposed to be a heritage thing."

"There is their daughter," Frank added. "She goes back and forth between the two camps. She's in Camp Half-Blood right now."

I remembered their daughter. I had met her on several occasions. Her name was Tara and she was a year younger than me.

"Can she charmspeak?"

Hazel shrugged. "We think so, but she hasn't shown as prominent traits as her mother, but she is showing slight signs. But it's been showing as more persuasion than control."

"But I mean, controlling a possessive spirit. That's gotta take a lot of power, doesn't it? Does she have enough juice for that?"

Hazel shrugged. "I don't know, but right now it's our best bet. We can IM Jason and Piper soon, but they won't be able to get back for a few days at least."

"I'll leave for New York immediately."

"Tomorrow morning," Hazel corrected. "You look like you could use the sleep."

My exhaustion prevented me from arguing. "Okay."

"How will you get there?"

"I got here on Blackjack. I can get to CHB the same way."

Hazel nodded. "Alright. Are you sure we shouldn't contact Zack?"

"I'll talk to him later about me going to Camp Half-Blood, but I don't want him to know about this eidolon ordeal, alright? Promise me you won't tell him?"

"Lena..."

"Promise me." I insisted.

Hazel sighed. "Yes. Dear Pluto, both of your parents were stubborn, but you're like all their stubborness added together and then some."

I rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"You're tired." Hazel pointed out.

I chuckled. "It's been a rough...life." I decided.

Hazel put her hand on my shoulder. "It gets better. It really does."

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs for you to sleep," Frank told me. "Second door on the left."

I smiled. "Thank you, guys. Really. It means a lot."

"We'll go IM Jason and Piper. You can IM Zack in the morning."

I nodded, going upstairs to retire to sleep, one question left unanswered.

Why was the eidolon striking now, of all times? What had it been waiting for?

I didn't know, I don't think Hazel or Frank would have either.

And the answers were endless, swimming in my head. Each idea more frightening than the one before it.

Whatever was going on, it was bigger than me, that I knew.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And check out my FictionPress stories and my story Eclipses (under the name of mysonghasnotbeensung).**

**Hope you liked this chapter! If so, let me know! (Poet moment. ;) )**

**I HAVE A QUESTION!**

**So, with the whole eidolons...is it cool if I kinda take some creative licence? I try really hard to stick to what was written by Riordan, but the eidolons were very...hmmm...monotone? Bland? I don't know. **

**Like, I want to make eidolons really evil and I want to make eidolon-Lena really bitchy and badass and such.**

**That cool with you guys? **

**I've been playing around with it and it's gonna be REALLY fun to write! Who knows...with my eagerness...maybe early updates? O_o ;) Heehee!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TWO UPDATES! AnotherFacelessAuthor for the win!**

**REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS! This is where the REAL plot kicks in. Muwahahahahaha! **

**Hope I'm not going too fast, but I think you'll find the end cliff-hangerish and such!**

**HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Why are you going to Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can follow along, Lena." Zack crossed his arms in the IM.

I groaned. "I'll tell you when my time is up."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Lena?"

"I'm told it's a family trait. Now, calm down, Zack. I just wanted you to know so you didn't worry in case you called down here and found out I was gone. I promise I'll IM you whenever I can on the trip and I'll IM you when I get there. You really don't have to worry. I'll be with Blackjack. A day and a half's journey with a rest in between. That's it. Before the week is up I'll be back with you in Alaska."

"You will be careful, won't you?"

I smiled widely and sarcastically. "Why Zack, I'm always careful."

He groaned this time. "Why don't I feel reassured?"

Because he could see right through me, I knew, but I stubbornly kept the relaxed facade up. One week until I could be with him again. That reassurance wasn't just for him.

"Because my paranoia has rubbed off on you. So I'll tell you what you tell me, calm down. The war is over. Nothing's coming after us."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because if I tell you now you'll freak out and be all concerned when in reality it has a real simple fix and is no big deal. It'll be over before you know it."

"What will be over, Len's?" He asked exasperated.

"I'll IM you when I can, okay? I'll be fine, Zack. I love you." I told him, the only completely honest thing I'd told him the entire conversation.

He smiled, sensing the earnesty. "I know. I love you, too, Len's."

With a guilty smile, I slashed the IM away, which I had created outside. The Romans created this neat little water sprayer specifically for IM's, back when my father had first taught them about it.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back over to Hazel and Frank's house. Last night they had contacted Piper and Jason, but flights back to America were booked filled for the next week.

I walked back into the house. Hazel was just finishing packing some food for me. "Are you sure you wanna go alone."

"Yeah. Blackjack ain't exactly what he used to be. He's kinda a one-rider horse now, just don't tell him that."

Hazel smiled. Frank came down the stairs holding a water bottle. He tossed it to me. "Nectar." Then he tossed me a bag of little squares of brownie-looking food. "Ambrosia."

"Thanks, guys."

"Oh!" Hazel reached into her pocket. She pulled out some drachmas. "Our emergency stash for IM's. Iris doesn't take to denari's as well. Take them, for all those IM's you'll be sending to Zack and us."

"Thank you."

I shouldered my bag that I left by the door after putting in the ambrosia and nectar, food, and drachmas. "I'll see you guys later, okay? I will IM you, I swear."

"And do visit more often, Lena. Please?"

I smiled. "Of course." I went up and hugged them both.

To many, the Mighty Frank Zhang and the Great Hazel Levesque were just heroes of legends. Characters to marvel at when you see them on the street. Tales told in hushed whispers to wide eyed children at night.

Frank-as clumsy and awkward as he was as a teen, supposedly-is made out to be a cut-throat son of Mars, the mightiest of the mighty, for surely he must be to have survived the perilous Quest of the Seven?

Hazel-as calm and kind as she was as a teen, supposedly-is made out to be the brave beauty who's as hard as the metals she controls, for surely she must be to have survived the dangerous Quest of the Seven?

Everyone on that quest, every hero I was willing to bet, was made out to be some sculpture of perfection, what everyone else imagined to be the perfect hero. They cut out their flaws and made them hard and fearless. They didn't realize it was the flaws that made them human, and made them heroes.

They did that to my parents too, especially after their death.

They saw my mother as some cold, analytical strategist. They didn't realize she had a sense of humor. They didn't realize she could love and hurt and have enough loyalty to die for her daughter.

And my father...gods my father. They saw him as some macho man with a sword or something. Like the old heroes. They thought he loved being a hero. They didn't realize that he didn't want the spotlight, he didn't really want to be a hero, either. He just would never let down a world in need. He was too loyal. Fatally so.

And that sense of humor. Gods, it was ridiculous how often me and mom would end up cracking up, or looking at eachother going 'are we supposed to find that funny?'

All those supposedly great heroes were family to me. I knew them for real and for who they were. They were my extended family in more ways than one.

I pulled away from Frank and Hazel. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"You better," Hazel insisted.

"You'll tell Sarah I left, won't you? And that I'll see her soon, when I come visit you guys."

Frank nodded. "Of course."

I took a deep breath. "Well, bye, I guess."

With that, I left.

I whistled like my father taught me to when I was little. A good old-fashioned, New York City cab whistle.

_Little Boss! The Romans didn't kill you!_ Blackjack exclaimed as he flew down to me.

"They're not as hostile as they used to be. Mostly," I added, thinking of Amy.

_Where are we going now, Little Boss?_

"Back to the beginning, you could say. Camp Half-Blood."

_Yes! Greeks are so much better! They give me sugar cubes. Do you have sugar cubes?_

"None right now. I'll get you some at Camp, okay?"

_Deal!_

I climbed on his back.

Great. More endless hours of boredom.

Yipee.

I yawned. "I think we should stop, Blackjack. It's nearly ten at night."

We had stopped for a few breaks along the way. I had IM'ed both Zack, and Hazel and Frank around midday.

My back and butt were killing me, ut if anything was going llegit going to kill me, it would be the endless boredom.

Playing I Spy with a horse isn't all that riveting. All he 'I Spies' are trees.

"There's an empty field down there. Why don't we land there?"

_You got it, Little Boss. I could go for a good nap!_

We landed and I collapsed on the ground. "Oh sweet relief," I muttered. I pulled my bag around as a pillow. "Good night, Blackjack."

_Good night, Little Boss._

_'It's time to awaken.' A sinister voice told me._

_"What?" I asked in my dream._

_'It's time to awaken.'_

_"What are you talking about?" I demanded. I felt my vision swim and my head become dizzy._

_'It's time to awaken. It's time to awaken. It's time to awaken. Awaken. Awaken. Awaken. Awaken...'_

I woke up screaming, but it died out soon. For me, everything blacked out. For the spirit inside me, everything finally cleared up. It smiled as it finally gained control of it's chosen host. Me.

And far away in Alaska, a son of Zeus sat up suddenly from a nightmare, screaming the name of the girl he loved, who now bore cruel, gold eyes.

_**END OF PART ONE**_

**OMINOUS! :D **

**So, are you guys cool if I take creative licence with how the eidolons act? I'm really excited about this! **

**And the more excited I am, the faster I update. :D So good news for all of you! **

**So what do you think? Any predictions? **

**A lot of part two will be in Zack's PoV, and I think in 3rd person eidolon-Lena PoV, ya know? It's gonna be E.P.I.C!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please? Wasn't that cliffhanger worth a review? If you liked it/screamed at your computer and cursed my name because of it you should review. :) That means you. Yes you. The one looking at this screen. Review. Don't you ignore me. You know you want to review!**

**;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples! **

**Sorry I was late! I'm on spring break which means I should be writing MORE, but instead I find myself unmotivated to do...well, anything. **

**So, yeah. As you will notice, this is 'Part Two'. A lot of this part will be Zack's PoV or eidolon-Lena 3rd person PoV. **

**I'm really excited to write evil-Lena. Heeheeheehee!**

**I know my chapters are shorter now. Sorry!**

**So, just cuz I feel like telling you guys, I had a job interview today! My first. Just a summer job. I'm only a freshman. (My birthday is coming up though! Real soon! Excited! For security purposes I'm not disclosing the actual date.) **

**So, hopefully I get the job! It's just a concessions/admissions job at my city's pool. But still! Pay is pay! :D **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**READ ON!**

_**PART TWO**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Zack's PoV

"Hazel, please tell me you know where she is." I pleaded, looking into the IM.

Hazel sighed. "I'm sorry, Zack. She left yesterday and IM'ed me the same time she IM'ed you. Other than that, I don't know. Why are you so worried?"

Looking away, I responded. "I had a dream, Hazel. A demigod dream. Or nightmare, rather. It was Lena. Something was wrong with her. She...she had gold eyes." I looked up, my eyes pleading. My heart breaking when I saw the distress on Hazel's face. "That's crazy, right?" I asked desperately.

She looked upwards, muttering a prayer to some Roman god. "I'm afraid not, Zack. Lena's in trouble."

"How much?"

She swallowed. "A lot."

That's when I finally found out what Lena was hiding.

"An eidolon possession. Are you serious? Oh gods, you're serious. Lena is freaking possessed. Why is it always Lena."

Hazel cringed. "This actually has more to do with her father. This particular eidolon has a personal vendetta against him."

"But he's dead." I insisted.

"Eidolons can be, well, possessive. In more ways than one. This eidolon was forced to never return to it's host, Percy. That left an obvious loophole that we didn't exactly consider way back then."

"It couldn't have Percy, so it went after his daughter. Lena." I dropped my head into my hands, and then picked it back up again. "This is what she was hiding?"

"She didn't know what was going on until she came here. She had been having nightmares and memory blocks and-"

"Memory blocks?"

Hazel nodded, not meeting my eyes. "Yes. She didn't want you to worry, Zack."

"Like hell!" I spat.

Hazels shoulders sagged, and you could practically feel the weight of her years, of all the things she had seen and gone through. "She was scared, Zack, so she defaulted to her factory setting. Running. She ran, Zack. It's what she does. That'll wear off eventually, it'll just take time."

"How do you know?"

Her eyes locked with mine and her shoulders sagged even deeper. "Because I know what it feels like to be scared. All of us do. Her parents did, too. Running seems easier at first, but it gets tiring. She'll stop, and you need to be there when she does."

"I will, but first I need to find her." I paused. "Hazel, I'm coming to you. We need to find out what...not-Lena will do."

"How do you intend to get here?"

"Plane."

"You have enough money for a plane just lying around."

"No." I smirked. "But Lena does, or rather, Lena's old aliases do. She kept her old credit cards. Thought I didn't know."

"Aren't those cards loaded with cash Lena obtained, uh, illegally?"

I flinched. "Well, yes. But I let her think I thought she destroyed them because I knew they could come in handy."

"And Lena didn't take them with her?"

"Unfortunately, Lena took some of them, but not all. Good news, we can use the aliases to track her if we can find someone good with a computer."

"How much cash does she have?"

"I don't know, and considering how she obtained it, I'm not sure I want to. I'll get the soonest flight out. I'll see you soon, Hazel. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, Zack."

I slashed away the IM. Taking a deep breath I walked out of the shower, where I had managed to create a makeshift rainbow, dousing the bathroom in the process.

I went into the kitchen where Lena's laptop sat on the counter. I opened up the internet and went to the airport website. The airport was near minuscule, but it had planes that could take me to California.

The flight was to leave in an hour. I had to burn through two of Lena's credit cards to buy it.

I grabbed the remaining two cards, my bag of clothes and supplies, and my weapons. Swiftly, I strided out the door.

"I'm coming, Lena."

A girl with black hair and gold eyes kneeled down in front of an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. She reached into her bad, examining its contents.

She picked up a gun and opened it to look at the bullets inside, which were a mixture of standard bullet material and a strange bronze color. She smiled. "A kill-all weapon. Not bad, baby Jackson."

_Get out of her!_

The gold-eyed girl snarled. There were some downsides to taking a descendant of Poseidon.

The girl stood, looking into the large open doors of the abandoned building. "Will you shut up?" In it was a black Pegasus, completely restrained by old, but strong, ropes. "Your voice gives me a migraine. I already have to deal with baby Jackson thumping around in my host mind, I don't need some rickety old horse with wings in there, too."

_I'm not old! And you'll never get away with this._

The girl laughed, it was a cruel sound. Now, the girl who typically controlled the body was known to have a cold laugh, but this was different. There was no sarcasm. No sign that there was any ounce of good in the body. This sound was the laugh of someone with no conscience, no soul, if one believed in such a thing.

"Here's the thing, you smelly, ignorant, grotesque being: We already have."

_What are you talking about?_

"Like I would tell you, you miserable excuse for a monster."

_I'll take that as a compliment._

"Just know, by the time you even have a clue what's going on, you're all already damned. And I'll enjoy watching you all fall to hell."

The girl walked away as the pegasus struggled against his restraints.

_Why now? Why did you take her now?_

"Not like I wanted to wait," the girl told the beast. "The girl's mind was practically calloused after her stint with the Memory Monster. It was freaking crowded in there. Besides, it wasn't fair. I was there long before he was. The daughter of _Percy Jackson_," the name was said with an extreme amount of malice, "was mine."

The horse huffed, annoyed. _Well, apparently it didn't catch the memo that you called dibbs._

The girl narrowed her gold eyes. "I will kill you. And I'll enjoy it."

_Then why haven't you?_

The girl opened her mouth, only to shut it with a painful cringe. The gun, which was still in her hand, fell to the ground. Her hands shook, and her head ached. There was a pressure in her head, a fight for control, one the eidolon in the body wasn't used to. Although, the eidolon managed to stifle the presence in its host. At least for now.

But the eidolon was troubled. It would be much easier to just kill the winged monstrosity, but the host was preventing her.

What it had told the pegasus was true. The girl's mind was strengthened after being attacked by the Memory Monster. It made her resistant in a way no host, not even_ Percy Jackson_, could.

It was sickening.

The gold-eyed girl looked back at the still-living pegasus and snarled. The fact that it was still alive was a show of weakness. Stiffly, she walked out, grabbing her bag on the way.

Her destination didn't stray from her hosts. She still intended to go to Camp Half-Blood. 'Why, that was where the party was!' she thought menacingly.

She gingerly touched her head as she felt the resisting force return.

"Oh, quiet down. We'll get there," she muttered, smiling down at the gun in her hand. "We just have to make a few stops first."

**Bababaaaa (ominous music). ;) **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY! **

**I know I was really late. D: **

**I was surprised no one yelled at me. **

**Guys, fanfic has a new set up sort of (obviously you guys have seen it). I'm kinda thrown by it but I like it. :) **

**I hope you like this chapter. It's fun writing evil Lena. :) Muwahahahahaha!**

**And guys, I'm obsessed with ANOTHER TV show now. White Collar. It's good. Funny. Recommended. :) **

**Well, enjoy this chapter guys! REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Hazel, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Zack. How are you?" When she saw my grim facial expression, she winced. "Sorry. Stupid question. Frank is talking to some of the more tech-savvy demigods about tracking Lena. They're going to do some hacking and some facial recognition software using a photo I gave them. If you can give us her common aliases."

"I only know a couple of her names, but I do know the ones on her cards. But Lena's been on the run for most of her life. She won't be easy to find. "

The door opened behind Hazel and Frank walked in. "We'll find her," Hazel told me before turning to her frazzled looking husband.

"Hey, Frank." Hazel greeted.

Frank just locked eyes with me. "We found her."

"So soon?" Hazel asked.

"H-How?"

"Facial recognition. I don't know how they do it."

I looked at frank skeptically. "Isn't technology like that banned from camp?"

Frank just shrugged it off. "Not important right now. What's important is that they found Lena."

"Where?"

"About half of the way to Camp Half-Blood. Some Gas station." Frank gulped, looking over nervously at Hazel before answering. "She robbed it."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

Frank looked down. "It made the local news, but didn't get a lot of publicity. I mean, it was a nowhere town." he paused nervously again. "She used a gun."

My eyes widened. "Did she...did she shoot anyone?" I had seen the emotional repercussions of Lena shooting someone. Right now, Lena had no control over what she did, but that didn't mean she wouldn't feel the guilt when it was over.

He swallowed again. "Yes. The cashier, the only one who was there. He tried to reason with her and she wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to be reasoned with." I felt Lena's guilt crush me before Frank spoke again, "But it wasn't fatal. A shot to the leg. He's hospitalized. He'll recover."

"That's good, I suppose." I said numbly.

"What did she take?"

"They're not quite sure. What little cash there was, a pair of sunglasses. Maybe something else, maybe not. She shot the camera after she shot the man. There is something a little strange in the tape." He held up a DVD. "Care to see?"

They pulled out an old DVD player and Frank popped the disk in. "The tech-savvy demigods I was working with managed to...uh..._acquire_ this recording after...well..._accessing_ their computer data."

"They know their way around computers, I take it."

"Oh yeah," Frank agreed.

The TV lightened and a run down old gas station appeared on screen. "She robbed_ here_? This place is a dump."

"Yeah, well, she was desperate. We're assuming this place was just close and handy."

I was about to reply, but my response was cut short when Lena walked into the gas station. I tried to see if I could spot the gold eyes that I'd seen in my dreams, but Lena wasn't facing the camera. She smirked as she glanced over a stand of sunglasses. She slipped a pair on and posed for the small mirror attached to the stand.

Everything about her was different somehow. The way she walked was more of a strut than the purposeful stride Lena usually had. She traced her finger across shelf items, looking almost flirtatious. Actually, scratch the almost. The evidence was in the way the cashier, an old man who appeared to be at least slightly intoxicated, followed her every movement. But you could say his eyes weren't on her face.

My fists clenched.

Lena walked over to the candy section and opened a bag of M&M's. Slowly she put one after another in her mouth. Her gaze appeared to be locked with the cashier.

"You, uh, have to pay for that." The cashier stuttered.

Lena just smiled, like one would smile at a foolish child. "Well, I don't think I have enough money for the candy and the sunglasses." Her voice was laced with flirtation. She walked slowly and seductively to the cashier.

Watching her act like this, act like the very opposite of who she was, was sickening.

"Well, then you'll, uh, have to, um, put the, uh, sunglasses back."

"Oh, but I like these shades very, very much. And I could use a good pair where I'm going."

"You'll, uh, need to pay for them."

She pretended to consider. "How about...no." That's when she pulled the gun out from the back waistband of her jeans, tucked under her shirt.

The dudes eyes widened and he put his arms up. "Whoah. I don't want trouble."

Lena sighed, sounding disappointed. "Well, I would love trouble. I'm bored." She blew hair out of her face. "Unfortunately, I've left some...people waiting. We have a lot of work to do, but we can't start until I get there. And I had to ditch my original ride."

My blood turned cold. "Blackjack," I whispered.

"So to get there I need...well, money for starters. I'm sure even a dump like this place makes some profit. Hand it over."

"I can't do that, ma'am."

"Oh, can't you, now?" That was when the gun went off. The cashier fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "How about now?" She asked, a devious smile on her lips.

She walked around and then emptied the cashier. She looked down at the wailing cashier and her face contorted to disgust. "You're pathetic." She kneeled down by his face. "You all are. You're a weak and pathetic species, so self-assured of your own power. You're even worse than the half-bloods." She stood, aiming her gun straight at the man's forehead. "Soon, you'll all be gone."

The man looked desperately at Lena. "Please. Please, you can't do this."

"No one will even miss you, I bet."

"Please!"

Lena leaned forward, preparing to shoot. The man cringed, looking away, tears falling down his face in rapid succession.

Suddenly, Lena stiffened. Her lips pursed in concentration. Her hand quivered. Suddenly the gun dropped. Lena stumbled away. She seemed to recover, a scowl appearing on her face.

She picked up her gun, staring at the man. "Whatever. You're not even worth it." Her gaze turned to the camera. She hoisted her gun up so the barrel pointed at the camera. There was a bang, and then the screen went black.

For a moment, we just sat in silence. I was the one who broke it. "She was going to kill him."

"But she didn't." Hazel added.

"Why didn't she?" I asked suddenly. "I mean, seriously. The..._thing_ in her-"

"The eidolon," Hazel supplied.

"Whatever. The thing in her didn't seem to care. It wanted to kill the man. But..." I paused, almost not wanting to vocalize my thought. "it was like something didn't let it. Like...like Lena wouldn't let it."

Hazel sighed. "Zack, there is no fighting eidolons. Had Piper not intervened, eidolons would have made Jason and Lena's father fight to the death. An eidolon had Leo attack Camp Jupiter. There is no fighting these things, I'm telling you."

"What if Lena could? She's had the memory monster in her head for years and who knows how long the eidolon thing was in her head. I mean, that could do a lot to a persons head, right?"

Hazel and Frank exchanged looks. "Considering there are absolutely no stories about this, we have no way of knowing," Hazel told me.

An uneasy silence settled over us once again.

"So what does the eidolon want?" Hazel asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Frank stood. "I think we all know."

I sighed. "Camp Half-Blood. She's going to Camp Half-Blood."

Hazel groaned. "And they have no idea what's coming their way."

I looked over at Hazel. "Do we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples! **

**Don't really got a lot to say...**

**Except I'm pumped for this week for 3 reasons!**

**1) We're doing a swim unit in gym and I'm a swimmer (for those who didn't read my A/N in Blocking Out Painful Things) and so it's AWESOME hearing everyone complain about how hard it is! And I was beating all the guys in my class. Friggen amazing! :D :D :D **

**2) This week is the final week of House of Anubis! Which is sad and all but so pumped! My fav character got turned evil (A LOT like Lena), which for most people would suck but I find it AWESOME! Cuz normally he's so sweet and nice and really nerdy. So seeing him evil is freaking awesome in my opinion. :) **

**3) NEW PARAMORE ALBUM COMES OUT ON TUESDAY!**

**Yup. :) It's gonna be a good week. I'm recovering from a cold so that's awesome. I reread the Gallagher Girl books in two days, pretty much (#1 on Fri, #2-5 on Sat). Love that series. #5 is my fav. I like how it's more serious. Can't wait for book 6! **

**My friend and dad 'yelled' ( ;) ) at me for reading too much. My dad told me to watch some 'damn TV'. And last week I was being told I watch too much TV and to go read a book! PICK A SIDE PEOPLE! ;) **

**Wow, I guess I DID have a lot to say. :D **

**Well, enjoy guys!**

**READ ON!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Should we warn them?" Hazel asked, hugging her arms to my chest.

I laughed. "And tell them what? 'Oh, hey, you know the daughter of the legendary Percy Jackson? Yeah, well, she's now possessed by the same spirit who possessed her father.'"

Hazel winced. "Yeah, and that happens to be one of the few stories that was left untold. No one really knows about the eidolons that possessed Percy and Jason."

I rolled my eyes. "Even better. And wanna know what tops it off? Who's saying Lena was the only demigod with an eidolon trapped inside her?"

Hazel and Frank looked at each other, eyes wide. "We would have no way of knowing."

Frank nodded, agreeing with Hazel. "They could all be walking eidolon-bombs waiting to happen."

"So, I'll go, and I alone."

"Zack..." Hazel protested.

"No. We don't want to spook...them. If it's just me, they might not expect as much."

"So...what? What's your plan?"

"Lena...or rather, the eidolon-Lena doesn't know that we know about her...it. If I can find out what she...it...they...are planning."

"Okay," Hazel said reluctantly. "How are you going to get there?"

"I should have enough money in Lena's remaining cards to buy a plane ticket to NYC." I turned to Frank. "Can your tech people get me a flight within the hour? Hack into whatever they want, just get me a flight." I tossed him Lena's two cards that were in my back pocket.

Frank looked at me uneasily. "Amy's gonna hate this if she finds out."

I smiled, and remembered our old Roman friend. "Yeah, but Sarah'll love it."

"Oh, she does." We turn to see Sarah leaning on the door frame. "You really think you could keep your operation a secret? Amy was on your tail within five minutes of you gathering your geeks to look over some DVD." We all just stared at her. "Well, what was on it?"

"Proof." I said.

She stood up straight. "Of what?"

"That Lena needs our help."

"Of course she does." She walked towards me, and once again I was struck by how similar she looked to Lena. "Girls like her always need help. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

My lip quirked up. "You realize you're exactly like her, right?"

I expected Sarah to scoff, or joke, or, honestly, hit me. What I didn't expect was for her to look me in the eye, dead serious. "That's how I know. Now, what do you need me to do."

"I need you to distract Amy-"

"Boring but manageable," she interrupted.

"So the...erm...geeks can get me a flight ASAP," I continued.

"Last minute flight to New York City, that'll be hard to get."

"That's where the tech-geeks come in."

She laughed. "Hacking. Nice." She looked over at Hazel and Frank. "What will you be doing?"

"Seeking out any eidolons who might be here." Hazel decided.

I nodded. "You're right. If there are eidolons at Camp Half-Blood, there very well could be some here."

Sarah nodded. "I'll watch Amy. Keep her out of this."

"No." Frank said. "When Zach in the clear, bring her in. Amy may have flaws, but she cares about this camp. She'll know what to do."

Sarah nodded. "That's a good call."

"Okay, I'll leave later today hopefully. Frank, can you get them on that?"

"I will right now." He said, walking out the doors.

"I'll go babysit Amy." Sarah followed.

I was left alone with Hazel. "Thank you for this. For everything, Hazel."

She walked over to me. "Lena's father meant a lot to me. Not only did he save my life on dozens of occasions, but...he was my friend. More than that. He was my family, and that makes Lena my family. We're linked by something much stronger than blood. I'll do anything for her."

I thought back to my mom, who barely noticed my existence, and barely raised a voice at my disappearance. I did send her a letter. You know: I'm fine, don't look for me, I'll be alright. I just hadn't expected her to put up such little a fight.

And then there's Lena. She had possibly the greatest family ever. But even I knew that, no matter how great your 'extended family' was, it could never really replace your blood family. Especially when your parents are as awesome as Lena's were. And that was who Lena lost. And none of us could make up for that.

"I know," I told Hazel. "So would I."

She nodded knowingly, grabbing my hand. "I know. That makes you family now, too, Zack." She let my hand go. "You know, I've seen Percy scared for Annabeth. Percy was scared for her when he barely knew who she was. He was scared for her when she had to go alone to get the Athena Parthenos. He was scared over and over again and he never gave up. Never said that it was too much work." Hazel smiled, her eyes glazed with memories. "You have the same look of determination on your face, the same look of devotion." She shook herself out of the past, a place that seemed to call to Hazel often. "In that way, you're just like him." She smiled at me, and I felt my face redden.

I had just been positively compared to a hero greater than Hercules himself. It was a compliment to the highest degree.

"You see," she continued, "people think that sixteen is too young to understand your heart. Maybe it is for mortals. I wouldn't know. But for demigods...sixteen years is apt time enough. In those sixteen years, demigods tend to face things mortals don't even see in their nightmares. Puts things in perspective." She swallowed. "I've been with Frank since I was thirteen. Lena's parent's got together at sixteen. I didn't know them before they got together." I chuckled. "Apparently it was this whole four-year ordeal where everyone but themselves knew they liked each other." I laughed. I had heard this story from Camp, of course, but hearing it from Hazel, a member of the Quest of the Seven, herself? Irresistable.

"What can you tell me about them? Her parents, I mean."

She sighed, lost in the past. "They were great. I met her father when he had no idea who he was. A lot of people might become twisted in that situation, Percy was still loyal. That was his fatal flaw you know. Loyalty. It's what got him in the end." Her voice cracked and she sat down.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I'm not. I mean, if he had to go, there wouldn't have been another way he would have preferred. He died saving what mattered to him most. He's with Annabeth." She let out a shaky breath. "Percy was great. He was funny. You could be an inch away from dying and he would make some...smartass comment. You know, I'm pretty sure every god wanted to kill him at some point?"

I laughed. "Surely not his father?"

Hazel paused. "Well, I heard there was some sort of incident where Poseidon nearly blasted Percy."

I smiled. "You're not serious?"

She grinned back at me. "Yeah, from what I understood, don't sit on a gods throne."

We laughed and it felt good.

"What about her mom?"

"Oh, Annabeth? Percy wouldn't of survived the first five minutes of his first quest without her. I mean, I wasn't there, but I'm assuming. He did meet Ares and all of the Big Three gods. Percy is...was a hurricane. Annabeth was the only one who could rein him in. Percy was trouble, but Annabeth was no saint. If you messed with her, you better fear for your life because she would run you down with a dagger."

"I see where Lena got that trait."

"Oh, yeah. No one messed with Annabeth or Percy. But no one and nothing messed with Percy AND Annabeth."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, Percy and Annabeth seperate were a force to be reckoned with, mostly because they were struggling to get back together, but Percy and Annabeth together?" She smiled. "No one stands a chance. It's the reason they survived quest after quest, prophecy after prophecy, monster after monster. They survived Kronos and Gaia and Tartarus and-"

"Tartarus?" I interrupted. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, right. People don't know about that. Whoops."

I raised my eyebrows. "'Whoops'? When did this happen?"

She sighed. "Well, you are practically part of the family. You should know the secrets. It happened quick. Right after Annabeth got the Athena Parthenos. I mean, right after. You've heard this story, haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Annabeth went to face Arachne and get the Athena Parthenos."

She nodded. "Yes, but...but the floor was above tartarus. It crumbled and there was a web. A web that was attached to Annabeth. It pulled her down. Percy grabbed her. He wouldn't let go. Instead he fell with her."

"How...how long?"

"Longer than anyone should ever spend in a place so...monstrous, excuse the pun." She looked down. "Needless to say, it changed them. Not in ways that other people could really see, but still."

"What was it like?"

She shrugged. "They wouldn't speak of it. Nico wouldn't either, but he didn't spend nearly as much time down there as Percy and Annabeth."

"I had no idea."

"They didn't want people to know. Something like that, you just want to forget it ever happened, even though that's impossible. I don't know anyone who could have survived tartarus for as long as they did. Individually, they probably couldn't have either."

Hazel didn't say anything else, she just stayed lost in the past. I'm not sure what I would have done or said next, but Frank stormed in. "We got you a ticket for two and a half hours from now."

I stood. "I need to leave." I turned and looked down at Hazel. "Thank you, for everything."

Hazel didn't respond at first. Not until Frank said her name. She blinked and looked up at me. "Oh, right. Sorry. You're welcome Zack. Anytime."

Frank handed him the tickets. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, Zack. Be careful, okay?" He asked.

"Of course. Thank you, seriously."

I nodded to them and grabbed my bag and walked out.

I had stop Lena before she did something she could never come back from.

I had to save her from the eidolon, the other demigods (should things not go well), and, possibly, herself.

The sun was just rising over the horizon as the girl with black hair and sunglasses stood by the pine tree, popping M&M's in her mouth. Below her resided a Camp like no other. A Camp who had faced hard times. Yes, they had faced plenty of monsters, they had even faced traitors, but what were they to do against an unwilling traitor? A girl forced into deceit.

The girl behind the gold eyes, was not what you would call 'warm' or 'loving', but she was her fathers daughter. Her loyalty may be hard to receive, but once you earned it, it was for life.

What was the Camp to do against the daughter of their deceased legend, who was trapped in her own body? Who may very well be their downfall?

There was no way for them to know. At that moment, the Camp was ignorant. Ignorant of the threat that lived in Lena and lied dormant in dozens of their campers, some who were just beginning to stir.

A couple of Athena's children stepped out of their cabin (because, really, who else would be up that early?) and the girl with gold eyes smirked as she popped in a M&M.

The gold-eyed girl pressed a hand to her head as she felt a resisting pressure. "Oh quiet down," she snapped, smiling devilishly. "You're home, Lena."

**REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I wasn't really sure where this chapter was gonna go, but I had fun writing it!**

**I wanted to introduce a monster who kinda turns into an ally, ya know? So I googled some greek monsters and found this monster called A Kobalos. I've never heard of it and Wikipedia didn't give a lot of info, but I worked with what I could find. **

**I haven't named her yet, so review if you have a good name for her! Tell me if you like her, hate her...what you think. **

**This chapter also explains a lot. :)**

**Also, I'm currently on my moms Ipad (long story) so if something is misspelled I didn't have auto-correct or whatever and if the format or whatever is weird, sorry. **

**Please review! Help me name my new character and tell me what you think of her!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I glanced at my watch. The plane was due to board any minute. I was waiting in the airport for my flight to be boarded. My leg jerked up and down anxiously, my ADHD starting to kick in. I was eager to get this whole eidolon thing over with.

"Nervous, huh?" A gruff female voice said to my left. I looked over. She was short, like four feet short. She had dirty blonde hair that almost went to her waist. She leaned back in the chair with ease, a smirk on her lips. "You're not the only one." She nodded her head to a clearly nervous flyer who was sweating buckets.

"I'm fine." I told her tensly. I hoped she would go away.

She leaned forward, pressing into my personal space without a second thought. I scooted away as far as I could in my seat.

"But you see," she continued as if I hadn't spoken, "you're little nervous breakdown going on in your head-"

"I'm not having a mental nervous breakdown!"

"Has nothing to do with flying. Isn't that right, son of Zeus?"

I looked her over with wide eyes, my hand sliding to my pocket where my lighter-slash-sword resided. Luckily it was charmed not to show up on scanners, otherwise airport security would be an even worse nightmare than it already is. "Who are you?"

"Oh, put that away." She waved away my hand in my pocket. "I'm not here for any malicious reasons, unfortunately."

"Who are you?"

She shook her head and tsk-tsked. "Wrong question, Zack-man."

"Well, then, what's the right one?"

"What I am should be your main concern. Who I am is...irrelevant. As far as you're concerned."

I narrowed my eyes, my grip on my lighter not loosening. "Fine...what are you?"

She leaned back again. "I'm a Kobalos. A lesser known...being."

"You mean monster?"

She shrugged. "Whatever. I work for Dionysus."

"Dionysus? He knows you're here?"

"Ehhh...I wouldn't say that. I work more...indirectly."

"And why, exactly, are you at the airport?"

She smiled. "You got a lot to learn about Kobaloses." She leaned back forward, her face suddenly serious. She put her hand on my knee. "I heard about Lena. It's awful what's happening to her, isn't it?" I shifted uncomfortably. "Especially, when you consider all that could happen to her."

My eyes widened, my skin started to crawl. A lot could happen to her. Anything could happen to her.

"I mean, the eidolon could kill her," the Kobalos vocalized my worst fears. "And that might be the best case scenario. I mean, what if the eidolon keeps her forever?" My breaths started quickening. "What if you have to spend you're entire life watching her, knowing you can't save her?" My body started shaking. "What if you have to kill her?" My mind started buzzing with every possible scenario that could happen to Lena. What if...what if...what if...

The Kobalos just examined me, noting all of my panic. She moved her hand, and suddenly my head was clear again, but that didn't mean that her words didn't stick with me.

"Damn boy, you got a lot of fear in you."

I looked at the cocky, short Kobalos with new eyes. "What the hell was that?"  
"My job. Inciting fear...causing panic...And nervous flyers are easy targets. So the airport is like a buffet."

"You're a monster."

"Yeah, it's kinda in the job description. At least I don't kill demigods and eat them for a snack and use their bones as toothpicks to get their skin out of my teeth."

"Lovely description."

She sneered. "I have a wonderful array of friends."

"I can tell. Now why don't you tell me why you're sitting here talking to me?"  
She feigned innocence. "Boredom?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she sighed. "Listen, I may be a monster, and seeing people quiver in fear brings me a delight you can't comprehend..." she sighed dreamily before focusing back to the matter at hand, "but eidolons are egotistical pricks. I want them in the underworld where they belong. All of us do."

"All of who...exactly?"

"Pretty much every monster you aim to skewer with that pretty little sword of yours. Listen, this world is simple. Monsters want demigods dead, demigods want monsters dead, with the exception of some annoying being such as satyrs or centaurs. Believe it or not, pesky Sky Spawn, but us monsters have an understanding, much like you demigods and gods have. We may not be buddy-buddy with eachother, but we all know we got bigger fish to fry."

"You mean the gods?" I asked tensely.

She shrugged, unconcerned. "Hey, I don't have a big plot brewing to bring down the Western Civilization. All I ask is some mortals to freak out. The whole system with the gods supplies me with this demand. I'm cool with them." She held her hands out in innocence. "But anyways, as I was saying..." she continued, sounding annoyed. "Us 'monsters'," she said using air quotes, "have some understandings. One of those, is that, when you get the chance, end the eidolons."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're little girlfriend isn't the only problem here. It's much bigger than her, she just happens to smack in the middle of it."

"How so?"

"What do you know about the eidolons and the war with Gaea? Or, better yet, what do you know about the eidolon who's currently hitch hiking in your girl?"

"I know that it's the same eidolon to take over Lena's father."

"Perseus Jackson, yes. That was it's mission. The eidolons worked for Gaea in the Giant War, as you demigods insist on calling it. The hardest part would be infiltrating the Seven Questers, so Gaea entrusted this task to her three best...soldiers, you could call them. They were all very ancient, and they all have very ancient names. The one who conquered Leo Valdez was called something that loosely translated to 'Soldier', the one who conquered Jason Grace was called something that loosely translated to 'Strong Spirit of Death', but the one who conquered Perseus was very old, very strong. It was the leader. It's name translated, almost exactly, to 'Conquerer'.

"When these three were forced out of their hosts by Piper McLean, Gaea was infuriated. She obliterated Soldier and Strong Spirit of Death, but left Conquerer alive and shunned. Needless to say, that didn't float with Conquerer. It spent the next decade or so planning and plotting, gaining allies in the eidolon world, eidolons who no longer have any loyalty to the underworld or Gaea or any other beings they might have followed in the past."

"What other beings?"

The Kobalos shrugged again. "Eidolons are self-centered creatures. They can be bought if you know what to sell to them."

I shivered at the thought of what could be used to buy possessing spirits of the underworld. "I don't want to know."

She chuckled. "No. You really don't. But, back to our story, Conquerer has created a following. This is so much bigger than Lena. Word has it that Conquerer has sleeper eidolons placed in demigods all over the country."

"Sleeper eidolons?"

"Eidolons who are placed in specific hosts, but do not take them over until the orders are given by the leader."

"Conquerer."

She nodded. "Yes, Conquerer. It has placed Sleepers all over the country, they could only target Demigods who leave Camp Half-Blood. Without hosts, eidolons can't enter the borders any more than a common hell hound."

"A hell hound is common to you?"

"I have friends in low places. But that's not the point. The point is... according to my sources, the order to gather has been given. Demigods from all over have been migrating back to Camp Half-Blood. The Sleepers who entered their host outside of the borders, but currently reside in the Camp, will be awoken soon. Camp Half-Blood will be overwhelmed and the Greek demigods will fall, as will the protecting borders. The Demigods who were previously not possessed will be taken by even more eidolons. Then they shall storm Camp Jupitor, and then Olympus.

"We all know Olympus would have fallen in the ancient days had it not been for their heroes. Olympus would have fallen decades ago had it not been for Perseus, his Athenian girl, and their very powerful friends. Perseus and his Athenian is gone, their daughter is conquered, and the home of the Greek heroes is about to face a threat they have no way of handling. So, tell me son of Zeus, what do you plan to do?"

I sagged into my seat as they called my plane to be boarded, finally.

I looked to her, helpless. "What can I do?"

"I do not know." She stood, glancing at the line of passengers boarding the plane I was scheduled to be on. She turned back to me. "But know this, Hero," she said the term mockingly, as if it was somehting to be ashamed of. On her lips, it sounded just like how demigods say 'monster'. "As I said, monsters clearly have no love for demigods," she stated sarcastically, "and we have a deep hatred for eidolons. Some of the more...sympathetic monsters-"

"Such as yourself?" I asked, studying her.

She crossed her arms, and didn't respond, but it was clear she was among them. Despite her being a fear inducing monster who found enjoyment in other's panic, I found myself warming up to her.

"Anyway, they have managed to temporarily subdue the others. Others who wish to exterminate both races. But they..." she sighed, "we... cannot hold them off for long. You have a week at best Zach, if you consider yourself lucky."

"Not really."

"Well, then I would pray, hard. Because, by the end of the week, if the eidlons are not banished, you shal have a full scale invasion on your hand." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" I jumped up. The line for boarding the plane was almost gone. I had to board...soon. "Why do they care?" I asked quickly. "Monsters want the gods to fall, don't they? Why aren't they helping the eidolons?"

"Well, believe it or not, we hate eidolons far more than we hate Heroes. Also, if we wanted the gods to fall, we want them to fall by our hand, not theirs. We want to be the ones in charge of the new world. Also..." she shifted, seemingly unreluctant to continue. She sighed. "Also, some of us don't want the end of the gods."

"Why?"

"I told you, I have it good here with the western civilization intact. I don't need a lot, and the way the world is, I get what I want. There are others who share my opinion." She glanced at the line, which was at it's last person. "You must go, Demigod. Don't go straight to the Camp. I will try to get you more information."

She turned to leave once more.

"Wait!" I called again. "I get why you're helping the Western Civilization and trying to stop the eidolons, but why try to hold back monsters? Why are you trying to help the demigods?"

She shrugged again. "I have no quarrel with the demigods. I'll see you in New York, hero."

With that, she left and I boarded my flight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! How be you? It's been a good day for me. It's me sister's 18th birthday! CRAZY! We're really close. We don't bicker and fight like 99% of siblings. :) **

**Anyhoo, I tried to throw in some action in this chapter. I also had fun writing the second part which was 'Lena' oriented. It was fun to write. :) **

**REVIEW!**

**READ ON!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I figured I would have sometime before every gods damned monster came after me, ya know? I mean, Lena only left a couple days ago, I only left Alaska about a day ago, my flight was booked last minute. Not a lot of heads up, right? I figured I'd be ahead of them and prepared, thanks to the Kobalos, whom I hadn't gotten a name from.

I mean, I'd have to be stupid to think monsters wouldn't be flocking to Camp Half-Blood, just as the sleeper eidolons would be, supposedly. Just as I was.

It all came down to Camp Half-Blood. If Camp fell, it was too late. Camp Jupiter would fall, and then the gods, without their precious resource of heroes, would fall.

Want to know how long it took?

Three steps.

Three freaking steps outside the terminal.

One second I was standing, adjusting my bag on my back.

The next I was ON my back, a face growling in mine. "Stand down, son of Zeus. Your death shall be less painful that way."

The first thing that came to mind was, "Dude, you're french?" He did, indeed, speak with a french accent.

He growled and my hand lunged to my pocket. With practices skill, I pulled the lighter out, flicked it open, and swung what was now a sword in my hand. The thing jumped off my back and I stood, finally able to get a good look at it. A manticore.

A. Freaking. Manticore.

I had heard the legend with Percy Jackson. The Manticore was the one who pretty much took Annabeth, which led to Percy hitch hiking on a quest he wasn't invited to be on to save her and it was oh, so romantic and could be a freaking romance story and blahblahblah...At this point Aphrodite cabin took over the story at the campfire and I stopped listening.

But I was forgetting something about the beast, and it was eating at me. What was it?

"How did you find me so soon?" I asked.

"We knew as soon as their fiendish leader was activated, you would come in search of her host. We have been waiting for you."

"Awesome." I spat. I was a whirl of emotions at that moment. I was scared, exhausted, and worried as hell about Lena, but at that moment, I was mostly pissed. "I'm flattered." Sarcasm flung out of me with an ease that was acquired when one spent too long with Lena. "Now tell me how?"

Three more creatures entered the area, where humans had swiftly vacated, noticing something was up, but not understanding. They never understood. It was best that way.

The first two creatures were cyclops. Small, young probably. Only about eight feet tall. Together they held a short small figure, bleeding gold, seemingly unconscious.

The Kobalos.

I felt my face flush with anger. The girl was a monster, literally, but she had tried to help him. That was evident in the way that she was beaten.

"She was a traitor. She will perish like the others. Slowly."

I held my sword out ready. "Let her go."

The manticore laughed. "You would risk your life for a monster? A being that creates fear for enjoyment.

"There are worst monsters to deal with. Gotta pick your battles, right?" With that, without warning, I attacked the beast.

The manticore jumped back and sneered. "Oh, stupid boy, you should not have done that."

That's when I remembered what I had forgotten.

The manticore shoots spikes. Deadly spikes. With deadly aim.

I dived out of the way, but in the process got grazed in my shin. I hissed, grabbing it with my non-sword hand, but I didn't have time to waste in self pity. I had no moments to spare. I leaped out, diving to get near the dreaded monster while dodging his spikes.

I silently thanked Lena for insisting that our training never cease, even in godless territory. Without practice, without Lena's teachings from her years on the run, I would never be able to face the manticore and survive.

I had, like, a 50/50 chance now.

Because, you couldn't forget about the cyclops's as well. Kobalos, or no Kobalos, they were monsters that were clearly pro-demigod-extinction. I happened to take that personal.

I dodged behind a row of waiting chairs. The last remaining mortals ran, screaming about guns.

Of course. I could see the headline now.

_Young teenager killed in shoot-off in the airport. Wound showing odd inconsistencies with a bullet wound. Killers still at large._

I'd be news for a day, maybe, then NYC would forget about the dead boy in the airport, swallowed by the news of the daily chaos that accompanied the Big Apple.

I wondered if my mom would even notice.

I snarled. I wasn't one for burying emotions, like Lena was, but I simply did not have time for this, right now. What with my whole, life-and-death situation.

"Get back here, you insolent hero! Die swiftly, or die painfully."

I managed a laugh I didn't mean, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. "Oh, come on. It's only fun if it hurts." I said, hoping I had only imagined the slight quiver in it.

"You choose to die with valor, then? You will regret that choice, Hero!"

I had never understood Lena's abhorrence to that word. It was a compliment of the highest stature. To be called a hero was to be put in the same ranks as people like Theseus, or Hercules, or Perseus Jackson. It was an honor.

But the way that word sounded on his lips, on the Kobalos's lips, Zach was beginning to understand.

"Oh, shut up."

I was charging the monster when he got a really stupid idea. A term had Camp had developed to describe stupid and reckless ideas when all other intelligent ideas were useless.

I had, what was simply called, a Percy Plan.

I charged the beast, feigning that I would swipe high with my blade. The beast flicked it's gruesome tail, high up, and I dove, sliding baseball style. I slid under the belly of the manticore, and drove my blade straight up. The thing turned to dust and I stood with an agility that I had only gained with Lena's rigorous training.

Without pause, or a glance back at the dust behind me, I charged the two cyclops, who seemed stunned to have to do anything. Clearly they had just planned on standing there and looking intimidating, without even doing anything.

They dropped the Kobalos like a rag doll, and charged me without tact. It was a simple matter of ducking and slashing at the knee of the cyclops on the left. It fell to dust, showering both me and the Kobalos with golden rain. She stirred, but it was groggily.

I turned to face the second cyclops, but it stumbled out of my swords reach. It hesitated, unsure what to do. I took advantage of it's momentary indecision to knel by the kobalos, shaking her awake.

She groaned and raised her head to look at me. "Zack?"

"Stay out of harms way."

She chuckled. "Saved by a Hero. Ironic."

That would, of course, only be ironic for a monster.

The Kobalos slid out of the way while the Cyclops seemed to realize it should be doing something. It ran after me. When I swung it dodged, and then it backhanded the sword out of my grasp. In my peripheral I saw the Kobalos crawl out of danger.

I swore under my breath and dived out of the way as the cyclops charged again, swatting rows of chairs out of it's way with ease. Silently I wished Lena were here. Lena would have no problems with this amatuer monster.

Note to self, take her lessons more seriously.

I ran, jumping over obstacles that the monster just shoved aside. I picked up a loose chair and swung it at the monster, but it just batted it aside without even flinching, without there being any evident effort cost.

I, on the other hand, was sweating and breathing heavily. I was in good shape, mind you, but I had definitely lost my edge. Only Lena, with her massive paranoia, could remain in tip-top shape while in freaking Alaska. That was going to work against us in the unfortunately near future.

I ran, jumping and dodging what I could, but my exhaustion caught up to me before the monster did, and I slipped. The cyclops towered over me and raised his fists. I knew I was dead. I closed my eyes.

_I'm sorry, Silena._

But the blow never struck. I opened my eyes right as the cyclops turned to golden dust, revealing the Kobalos standing behind where the beast had been, holding my sword out in front of her.

She tried to smirk, but it was dazed. "And who says the Hero has to slay the monster to get the damseling girl in distress?"

I laughed, trying to shake off the fear. "You're right. I'll tell those Hollywood writers to make a movie where the monster slays the monster to save the hero." Lena was always cynical about Hollywood and it had sort of rubbed off.

She chuckled, but it was distant and her stance swayed. I caught her just as she began to fall. "If you..tell anyone...about...this..." She said, the words sounding forced through her lips. "I will teach you...the meaning...of fear." She then lost control of her legs, or so it seemed, and fully collapsed into my arms.

Her face was bruised, and gold stained wounds shone on her skin. Her eyes flickered, struggling to stay open. "And trust me," she continued, trying to sound frightful, but instead just sounded frightened. "There is no worse torture...than fear."

Her eyes closed. Considering she wasn't dust, I assumed she was unconscious, not dead.

I looked at her, feeling her words hit me.

_There is no worse torture than fear._

I thought of Lena, of what she must be going through, of what could happen to her.

"Trust me," I whispered to the girl-no, monster-in my arms. "I know."

The Gold eyed girl strolled through the borders of the Camp. Campers gasped and pointed to her. Only one approached her though, for even when the host had control of her body, she wasn't exactly described as _friendly_ and _open_ or even really_ kind_, and it was a brave daughter of Aphrodite.

Her name was Lexi.

"Lena?" She asked cautiously.

The girl whose body bore that name turned, and studied the girl through her shades. The ghost-thing in the body had all of it's hosts memories, and recalled this girl. "Lexi. It has been some time, hasn't it?"

The blonde girl took a step back, thrown by the new tone of voice the black-haired girl used. "I haven't seen you in months. I thought you went to gods-forsaken Alaska to escape..." she gestured around them, "this?"

The girl in the dark sunglasses shrugged, smirking. Anticipation flowed through her veins. It would begin soon, all too soon. They would all fall, the blood of the gods would soon stain the grass. Eidolons would rule all, and there's nothing anyone would be able to do, without hurting their _precious_ heroes.

"Oh, you know. I thought I should visit the place it'll begin."

"You mean...the place it began?"

Lena-eidolon smiled. "Of course."

Lexi feigned a smile. She was unnerved. Something about her friend seemed...off. Different. It made her feel uneasy.

But this was Lena, she supposed. She was always different. Always came off a little harsher than she meant. Always seemed a little off the track of normality. Always seemed on edge.

But this anxiety that showed in the way the black haired girl shift and glanced around didn't seem...frightened to the daughter of Aphrodite. Every odd quirk about Lena could be traced to years and years of running and fearing that was so deeply ingrained into her being, that she was rarely caught unfrightened, no matter how much the girl would vehemently deny it. But this? This didn't seem like controlled fear turned to paranoia. This seemed like...cold anticipation.

Like she _wanted_ trouble.

"Well...where's Zach?"

"Couldn't get out of work, unfortunately. Do you know where..." She paused to recall the name of the host that her second in command, whose name roughly translated to Nightmare. "Carter Wyatt? Son of Hades?"

The eidolons had been sure to make sure all the children of Hades would be conquered, so they could not interfere. They also needed to ensure the conquer of the youngest Grace child, that cursed descendent of Zeus and Aphrodite. But there was scarcely a moment she was unprotected. She did not go to school, she instead traveled from Camp to Camp, and seemingly on a whim. In any breaks from Camp borders, whether they be Greek or Roman, she was with her father and mother. Taking her then would be risky. Should either of them notice, then the blasted Charmspeaker would pull the eidolon from it's host, a vile act, and they would alert the other demigods and suspicion would arise. The plan would be over before it would begin.

"Carter?" Lexi's smile wavered. "He came here a couple months ago. How...how do you know him?"

"I met him out there." She gestured in the general direction of the rest of the world.

"Carter lived in Montana." Lexi mentioned, skeptical of her friend, and feeling guilty for it

"I've travelled. Where may I find him?"

Lexi numbly gestured to the swords arena. Lena thanked her, all too politely, and departed, leaving Lexi troubled without a reason why necessarily.

Lena stomped to the sword arena. All eyes were on the beautifully stunning, and extremely intimidating (though that only added to her allure), girl.

She walked to the center and cocked her hip, crossing her arms in front of her. She scanned as all in the arena paused and stared at her. There were some whispered murmurs.

"Isn't that Percy Jackson's daughter?"

"Lena?"

"Damn, she's got a good body."

And other whispers of the sort.

Lena just scanned the crowd. "Which of you goes by the name of Carter Wyatt?"

Whispers flew across the room and an average sized boy was pushed forward. He looked like any other demigod, but he had hints of his Hades heritage in him. He was tan with dark brown hair. His eyes were a brown that bordered black.

"I...I am." He stuttered. A many number of things probably contributed to his nervousness. Her cold, stunning, somewhat harsh and undeniable beauty. The cruel anticipation that seemed to come off of her in waves. Or perhaps, simply her legend, which always exaggerated the truths at great lengths, something the _real_ Silena Jackson understood in great length.

The legend of Silena Jackson was controversial. In some she was the embodiment of her parents. Some perfectionalized being of the best traits of both. In others she was cold, cruel, and thoughtless.

Any who really knew the girl, knew that both of these tales were false.

"Follow me."

Without words, she turned. After a confused, and frightened, glance back at his friends, Carter followed the girl with the stunning beauty.

She led him to the woods. Carter's eyes were wide, his blood pumped rapidly. He had no idea what to make of the girl.

Lena only stopped walking when there was no one else around. She then turned to face the boy.

_"Nightmare_," she said in the ancient tongue. "_It is time to awaken_."

Carter laughed nervously. "Wh-what are you saying? I've never heard that language before."

"_Awaken, Nightmare. It is time to commence the plan. Awaken!_" She said harshly. She reached into her pocket and uncapped the weapon her host always held dear. She pressed it against the boys throat.

Carter held his hands out in innocence. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Let's talk this out!"

_"Have you gone deaf, you damned soul? Our wait is over. The time is now. Awaken!_"

The boys eyes fluttered and his breathing became labored, but in a moment, he calmed. A smirk appeared on his face, his eyes now gold. "_Get thy blade away from my throat, Conqueror, or feel my wrath._"

She pulled the blade away. "_Save thy wrath for the dreaded demigods, fellow invader._"

He gripped his own sword. _"Let us wet the grass with their godly blood. Let them choke on their own innards. Let them watch as the life drains red out of their body_."

"_Settle, Nightmare_!" Lena snapped, swiftly disarming the boy who was once Carter Wyatt using the skill of her host. "_Patience shall buy us our long deserved victory. We will the blood of the gods, but we need the bodies of their heroes._"

"_How much longer will we be forced to wait?_" Nightmare snapped. He was an eidolon with enough drive and anger to create chaos, but he had none of the planning ability or patience needed. "_Gaia did not make us wait._"

"_And now Gaia is sleeping once more! Her plan failed. My partners were destroyed and I was lucky to survive._"

"_You were exiled, Conqueror_!"

"_I have survived and I will get us our victory, but we must have patience and follow the plan to the letter, otherwise you might as well return to Tartarus now. It will be a kinder punishment than the gods will grant should we fail._"

_"We won't fail_."

"_Get your ego under control, and you're right, we shan't._" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out another pair of shades, designed for guy's. She held them out. "Put these on," she said, returning to her hosts native language of english. "It'll cover the eyes."

"_I will not cover them_!"

"They must not know we are here, yet! If they discover before we have all congregated and awoken, we are doomed. Do as I say. We must find they others."

"And awaken them?" He asked in reluctant english.

"When the time is right. Timing is everything." She held the glasses out again. "Now put these on."

He did so with a grimace. "How much time until we commence."

"Mere days. Until then, act with mortal normality."

He snarled and stormed away. "Act like Carter Wyatt!"

"Carter Wyatt is a weak willed excuse for a demigod." He spit as he turned back to face 'Lena'.

"Then act like him."

He snarled and stormed away.

Mere days. They had mere days before the beginning of the end of the Western CIvilization.

Bring on Armageddon.

**Like? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So sorry this is late! This most recent weekend I had a concert on Sat and was DEAD tired on Sun. The weekend before I had my schools musical and I was light crew. **

**Anyhoo! THhe concert was EPIC! It was All Time Low co-headlining with Pierce the Veil. Mayday Parade and You Me At Six opened for them. I just went for ATL and Mayday, but You Me At Six were awesome! Currently listening to music that I bought the other day while wearing my new ATL concert T-shirt. :) Seen ATL 5 times now and they are still amazing! :D **

**Cool news guys! So, as you probably know, I also publish original work on FictionPress and Noveljoy. Noveljoy actually asked to do an interview with me about my story The Theory Behind The Phoenix. The style and way the did the interview was really cool! It'll be released in the upcoming newsletter they email to their peoples. You guys should read my story and that interview. :) I had fun with it. **

**So I've noticed this story is going a lot quicker than the first one did. Honestly, I think it's cuz I know what I'm doing with this story. Last time I had chapters filled with nothing in particular to buy myself some time to figure out a plot. So I don't know if this is better or worse. Writing in Zack's PoV is cool though. :) **

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I figured I had to upload something!**

**MY NUMBER OF REVIEWS HAS BEEN DROPPING! I GOT LIKE NO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! COME ON GUYSS! YOUR MAKING MY HEART CRY! MAKE IT SING THE SONG OF JOY WITH REVIEWS! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Seriously, review. **

**READ ON!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Two hours later I found myself in a motel, burning the last of Lena's money which I still didn't want to know where she got it exactly. Lena tried to explain to me how her acquisition of necessary revenue, as she called it, worked, but I stopped her, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Nice place," the Kobalos sneered, studying the room.

"Sorry," I snapped. "I'm burned out." I tossed the cards on the bed. The Kobalos picked one up.

"Nice. Fake names I'm assuming?" She shook her head. "I expected more of you, Hero. Tsk-tsk."

I clenched my teeth together. "They're Lena's."

"Ah," she said as if this all made sense. "So her bad-streak isn't just a rumor. Gotta admit, makes me almost like her, if, you know, she wouldn't put a sword in me the second she saw me. And trust me, unlike you, she would know I'm a monster the second she laid her pretty little Jackson, sea-green eyes on me." The Kobalos sat down, closing her eyes, seeming worn out. Her wounds healed quickly. She explained that monsters were killed easy, if you could avoid being killed, but if they weren't fatally wounded then they healed remarkably quick.

"What do you know about Lena?"

The Kobalos smiled. "Please, she's become the monster's equivalent of a scary bedtime story. Better eat your vegetables," she mocked, "or Silena Jackson will come in the middle of the night and turn you to dust!" She laughed, though I wasn't sure if it was at her impression or the idea of others fear.

"So monsters know about her?"

"Well, the monsters who work for gods sort of had them on the most wanted list for years. Typically people on that list don't last long. The fact that she did tends to give her a reputation. And, let me just say, while it sucks that Lena's badass-ness is currently working for the wrong side, it makes my job easier."

I crossed my arms. "The hell does that mean?"

She groaned dramatically and stood. "Look at you! You're in the same room as a monster that you saved, from other monsters and you're weapon is in your pocket. With your reflexes, which are far slower than your GF's, I could have you killed, painfully, in about twelve seconds. Were I the type," she added, delayed.

"And Lena has spent her life running as far and as fast from any gods damned-oops, sorry, the gods actually sent them after her-monster who came after her," Sarcasm dripped from the Kobalos's mouth during that statement. "And that was a lot! It became a sport! Monsters started betting!" The Kobalos was shouting now, getting animated. When she realized this, she calmed down and took a deep breath. "Let's just say, I know her life has been hell, perhaps even more so than you know. And, take it from someone who knows, being hunted for something you can't control sucks." She spit that last part out. "And it makes her not all that different from monsters. See an enemy, kill the enemy. No talking, no negotiating, no internal debate. Only self-survival. Relying on anyone else is weak, and if you're weak you're killed, simple as that. And that type of hard-wired thinking is deeply embedded in her."

Only self-survival.

I averted my eyes from the Kobalos's gaze. I don't know if she realized how much she had just helped me understand Lena.

No wonder she had been so against me helping her. Working on her own, it wasn't just something she was used to, it was part of her self-survival instinct.

"I can't imagine." I muttered.

The Kobalos straightened up and crossed her arms, sensing my change of mood. "Yeah. Heroes don't tend to." She paused. "And don't take this as a 'sympathy for the devil' sort of thing. You guys are right, most monsters deserve to rot in hell. There's really nothing the minority can do. We're screwed either way. We either got Heroes coming after us for being monsters, or monsters coming after us for being sympathizers or turncoats or whatever label they wanna strike us with. Often it's both."

An awkward pause filled the room. I was the one to broke it. "So what's our plan?"

The Kobalos snorted. "Our plan? Let get something straight here, Hero. My job was making sure you knew exactly what you were walking into. The signal has been given, eidolons are awakening. Conqueror will be awakening the sleepers inside Camp Half-Blood. You have a handful of days, if you want my guess. Now it's your turn."

"So what do I do?"

'Find the Carmspeaker's brat. Tanya or something."

"Tara? Piper's daughter?"

"Yeah. Rumor is that she got her mumsies skill, of course, no one is sure completely."

"Couldn't a child of Hades...exorcise Lena?"

The Kobalos shrugged. "Theoretically, yeah. But that would be a one by one sort of deal that takes a lot longer. Give Tanner-"

"Tara," I corrected, but she kept talking, not seeming to care.

"A megaphone or something and you're good. The eidolons will be watching her and they will sure as Hades be keeping an eye out for you. Watch yourself, okay?"

I nodded. "Will do. And what will you be doing?"

"Trying to calm things from the other side. Buy you some time. Though I'm poor as dirt so I wouldn't expect much. Speaking of which I should be heading back to the others. You personally look like shit so I would suggest you rest here for a while and head into camp at night so no one sees you. You're gonna need help, but you better be sure they're not sleepers." She started heading to the door, but stopped and turned around. "For what it's worth, I hope it all works out."

"Me too."

"Well...see you around, I guess." She turned to the door again.

"Wait!" I called out suddenly. "I don't know your name."

An odd look crossed the Kobalos's face. "It's an old name that would sound awkward on your lips. Call me...KB," she decided after pausing.

"How will I get in contact with you?"

"You know what? If this works out, I'll come see you, okay?" I nodded. "Now get some sleep, Hero. You have work to do."

"Stay safe, KB."

She just snorted as she finally left the room.

I decided to take a hot shower and crashed on the bed, setting an alarm to go off at two in the morning. Although the sun still had hours in the sky to go, I fell asleep quickly.

In my dreams Lena was locked in a cage, banging on the bars, sobbing and shouting my name. I ran up to help her, but was stopped by a hooded figure. I pulled my sword out and stabbed it straight into the beings stomach. The hooded figure fell down silently, but I didn't pay attention. I was focused on Lena, who cried out as soon as I stabbed the figure. When I looked over, she was bent down, clutching her stomach. When she moved her hands, blood was seeping out. Far too much, far too quickly. She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly dry. "You were supposed to save me, Zack." She then fell, and even though I was a distance away, I knew she was dead.

I woke up covered in sweat.

It was a nightmare. A completely normal nightmare.

Not a demigod dream.

Or so I kept repeating to myself.

I found myself sneaking through Camp about an hour later. I wasn't too concerned about being spotted by other demigods, I figured even eidolons had to sleep, but the Harpies were slightly concerning.

Allies, KB was right, I needed allies.

Eidolons would want the strongest fighters we had to be under their control. That means all of the big three kids were probably sleepers. Ares cabin, too. If I had to guess, I would say Aphrodite cabin would be the safest. I would have to hope that eidolons were prone to the same stereotypes that demigods were.

I crept in, scanning each of the beds for a familiar blonde female. I smiled when I found her. "Lexi." I whispered. "Wake up."

She stirred. I knew she was awake the moment I saw her muscles tense. It was subtle, unrecognizable to most, but I had lived with Lena, who had pulled this same trick half-asleep on me more times than I could count.

"Put the knife down," I told her quietly, before she could wield it on me. "It's me, Lexi. Zack."

She relaxed and sprang up. "What are you doing here?" Her knife, previously under her pillow, was now casually in her hand. "Lena said you had to work."

Now I tensed. "You've seen Lena?"

She rubbed her eyes, tired. "Yeah. She came here yesterday looking for some rando demigod from Montana."

"Montana? Did she know him?"

"She claimed to. He didn't seem to recognize her at first, though."

"How did they act together?"

Lexi sighed. "Listen, Zack, Lena is totally into you. There is no way she would cheat on-"

"I know, Lexi!" I told her, too loudly. I looked around, but no one awoke. "Just...just answer the question."

"I don't know. They rarely left each others side. They went all over Camp, catching up with other demigods."

My blood ran cold. "Catching up?" I paused. "It's starting..." I muttered.

"What?" Lexi asked, exasperated. "Zack...the hell is going on?"

I looked around, noting all of the steady breathing. I didn't want to risk anything go. "We can't talk here."

Lexi rolled her eyes and stood. She wore only shorts and a camisole. She grabbed a sweatshirt that lay on the floor by her bed (Lexi was the only Aphrodite kid who consistently struggled to keep her stuff organized). She took a few steps towards the door and then turned back to look at me. "Well...are you coming?"

I followed her out of the cabin. She walked us over to Hera's cabin and walked straight in after a short prayer to the goddess. She shot me a smile. "Just in case." Before crossing the threshold, I sent my own silent prayer to Hera.

"Hera's cabin, really, Lexi?"

Lexi shrugged. "The other cabins all have demigods now and you needed some place to talk privately."

"You realize that Hera doesn't exactly love us 'Zeus' kids, right?"

"Zack! Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "Lena isn't exactly...herself right now."

"What d'you mean?"

And then I told Lexi everything and she listened intently, interrupted only now and again to ask questions. Afterwards she just stood there. "So basically Lena is now evil and possessed and is waking up other evil spirits in our other strong demigods? Yup...we're screwed." I shrugged. "Wait! How do you know I'm not a...a sleeper?"

I grimaced. "I don't. I'm taking a risk."

"And this eidolon inside Lena is the same one that possessed her father, Percy Jackson. The Perseus Jackson?"

"Yup."

"And our only hope of freeing the demigods is Tara? She's not even a full on demigod! She's a legacy! And no one is even sure if she can Charmspeak."

"Well, we have to hope she can."

"So what can we do? I mean, we go get Tara, who's just sleeping back at my cabin by the way, and then what? Talk the eidolons to death?"

"First we have to make sure she can actually Charmspeak. Or somehow get her to. I don't know. She just has to Charmspeak."

"And then?"

"And then we have to get them all in one place. And get those eidolons out of their hosts."

Lexi nodded, looking thoughtful. "You know...the eidolons, they won't go easy. It's gonna get ugly."

"It's gonna get a lot more ugly if we don't stop them. We have to make sure they don't succeed, otherwise it'll be the end of everything every demigod has fought for for eons. We have to do it."

Lexi nodded.

"Whatever it takes."

**Son of Sobek short story is released in a special addition Kane Chronicles book or something tomorrow. O_o I. must. have. it! I will find a way. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, gods guys I'm sorry for being so late. First it was business, then it was writers block, and then impending exams that are next week for me. **

**But here we are. Better late than never right? **

**Anyhoo...**

**WHO ELSE SAW THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER? IT'S PERCY AND ANNABETH! And acording to Riordan it's the 'Book percabeth fans have been waiting for'! and that there will be scenes of tartarus in it! And people keep worrying about Percy and Annabeth dying. Now, maybe not for everyone, but for the majority of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus...Percy/Annabeth are the fan's favorites. The main charactors of the old series! Riordan wouldn't kill 'em off. But I did here a disturbing idea about how Nico's promise to meet Percy at the other side might be the "oath to keep with a final breath" which would be really disturbing and nt completely out of the realm of possibility. **

**So, yeah, basically that got me wanting to write. That and then later that same day my english teacher was like "Who wants to watch Percy Jackson" FOR NO REAL REASON! And I'm like OH, THE PERCY JACKSON-NESS OF TODAY! WHY IS IT NOT OCTOBER EIGHTH!?**

**Though that movie still sucks. **

**Incredibly. **

**Though the second movie is looking to be slightly more accurate. **

**But...**

***sigh* I'm gonna stop otherwise I'll rant for twenty pages and still not be finished. **

**Review? PLEASE?!**

**READ ON WHILE WAITING FOR OCTOBER 8TH!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Lexi's PoV

I trudged across camp, heading back to my cabin after having snuck food from the dining pavilion to Hera's cabin, where Zack, extremely reluctantly, agreed to hold out in.

"Stupid idea," I muttered as I walked. "'Let's just talk to her'," I poorly and crudely mimicked Zack. "'Most likely she's not possessed. It's a risk we have to take.' Yeah, Zack, except I'm the one taking the risk. I swear on the Styx, Zack, if this girl goes psycho, eidolon-bitch on me and kills me, I'll kick your ass into next week. We'll see how tough you seem after the mighty son of Zeus is taken down by a daughter of Aphrodite."

I sighed as I reached my cabin and opened the door. "Tara? You in here?" I called.

"Yeah," a small voice called back. Tara walked up to me. Tara was pretty in a natural way, where she wasn't really trying to be pretty. Much like her mother in that aspect. She had the blonde hair, though, of her father, which was currently thrown up in a loose ponytail. "What's up, Lexi?"

I studied this girl, petite in a lot of ways. She was quick though, good with a knife, but lacked strength to make her a really skilled fighter. And yet, here she was, our last hope.

I suppressed the urge to groan.

"We need to talk."

Tara was laughing, clutching her stomach, tears rolling down laughing. Zack and I looked at each other, the message between us clear.

Me: "We're screwed."

Him: "Give her a chance."

"You're not serious?" Tara said through her laughs. "There's possessive spirits taking over demigods, including Percy Jackson's daughter? This is the really badass, take-down-anyone-or-anything daughter of Percy Jackson, right?"

"Yeah, except right now she's a walking talking time-bomb ready to blow and kill all demigods," Zack said, his voice tight.

I turned to him, a fake smile on my face. "Don't forget enslaved. I'm sure they'll enslave some of us."

He nodded. "That is true."

Tara laughed again. "Come on guys! This is the makings of a story of the seven or some other great hero. Not...not us. At least, not me for sure."

"Yeah, well, we need you," I said, crossing my arms.

"To what? Talk them out of their bodies?" Tara asked challengingly. "Listen, I know this story from my parents. My mom doesn't really know how she charmspeaks and she sure doesn't know how she charmspoke an eidolon. And me? I'm no charmspeaker! I'm the runt when it comes to the children of heroes. I speak small and I am small. I'm quick but I'm not tough. I'm brave, but I'm not strong enough to act."

"Well, unless your mom can get here within the next handful of days, which is doubtful due to a whole hoard of delays and issues, we need you."

Tara looked around the Hera cabin, her eyes wide and disbelieving. "Guys, I'm not sure I can do this. Actually, no, I am sure. I. Can't. Do. This."

"Well, you gonna have to!" I shouted. "We don't have another option."

A few squeaking noises came out of Tara's mouth before she shut it again. She looked away. "How do you know I'm not possessed?"

I looked to Zack, who wouldn't meet my eyes. "We don't know for sure, but I have a...contact who is pretty sure you've been unattainable to them."

"Contact?" I asked.

Zack shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Anyway, there is no sure way to find out. And before you ask, unless you charmspeak us, there is no way to know we're not possessed."

"Oh," Tara chirped. "Awesome. That's, that is just fantastic. Oh, I knew I should have gone to Rome with my parents. Oh, gods." Tara sank to the floor.

"Great. We have a charmspeaker who can't charmspeak. What now, man with a plan?" I asked Zack.

He shrugged. "We teach her to charmspeak, hopefully."

"Great," I said sarcastically, glancing at the girl on the floor. "And here I was, thinking we were doomed."

ZACK'S POV

"You'll get it," I assured Tara.

"And what in the past two hours leads you to conclude this?" Tara asked helplessly.

"Hope?" I tried, to which Tara laughed.

"Yeah. That's enough to win a war."

"Yeah, well, it's more effective than giving up," I snapped, exhaustion and worry having built up to a boiling point.

Tara sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...I've spent my life in the shadows of my parents. Personally, I'm okay staying in the shadows. It's safe there."

"Being a demigod is never safe," I tell her solemnly. "Being a legacy of one of the seven can be worse."

Tara looked away from me. "I'm sorry about Lena. Seriously. I knew her before her parents death, I met her once after words, too. She was wreck, and rightly so. Her parents weren't just heroes. They were awesome parents, too. I remember feeling so sad for her, and wondering if I would be any better in her situation. Personally, I don't think I would have survived. She handled herself well but she was really distant. You changed that. When she came and visited us, I was stunned. I hadn't seen her seem that happy, seem that open and exposed, since before her parents death. You changed her, Zack, for the better."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Somewhere in camp was a walking, talking, evil version of Lena.

So instead of replying, which was to painful to do so, I said, "Let's try it again."

Tara sighed, looking almost a little relieved. "Okay." She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Raise your arm." My arm stayed firmly by my side. "Raise. Your. Arm," she tried, forcing each word out. "Please? Raise your arm?" She sighed. "Still not working!"

"You're trying too hard. Did your mom ever tell you how it feels when she charmspeaks?"

Tara shrugged. "She said that she couldn't really even tell when it was happening."

"See? You're trying to force it and that's clearly not working."

Tara groaned, putting her face in her hands. "This is impossible! I'm not a charmspeaker! I can't make you do anything I want you to! I can't even make you raise your hand!"

I coughed. "Uh, Tara?"

She moaned into her hands. "What?"

"You think you could let me put my arm down?"

Her head popped up, eyes wide. I smiled at her. My arm was held high, reaching up above my head. "You...you didn't do that?" She stuttered.

Grinning, I shook my head. "Not of my own free will at least. Wanna let me put it down?"

"Oh. Um. Put your arm down?"

I sighed as my arm relaxed back into my side. I started to laugh. "You did it, Tara! You actually did it!"

"I did, didn't I? I'm a charmspeaker. Like my mom. I-I could be a hero," she said disbelievingly. Tara's eyes shone with pride. I smiled. Maybe Tara didn't like the shadows so much. Maybe she was just used to it.

"You could. But let's slow down, shall we? Take it one step at a time."

"I thought time was something we don't have much of?"

I sighed. "We don't. But these eidolons are strong and powerful and very, very deadly." Just then, the conch sounded. "With that being said, it's time for you to socialize."

"Great," Tara squeaked. "Time for dinner with the monsters. Awesome. Not weird, awkward, or terrifying in the slightest."

"Bring me back something?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure, you can have all of my food. I don't think I'm gonna have that much of an appetite, tonight. In fact, I'm going to focus on not losing my lunch."

"You'll be fine, Tara. We finally were able to bring out the charmspeaker in you. Now we just need a couple of days to strengthen your skill."

"Okay."

"And Tara? Try not to seem too suspicious, okay?"

She took a deep breath and tried to smile.

I cringed at the poor attempt on her part. "But don't try too hard..."

Just then, Lexi walked in. "Are you coming, Legacy, or what?"

Tara smiled. "Lexi! I charspoke! I got Zack to raise his hand!"

Lexi smirked. "Did he have a question?"

"What?"

Lexi waved off her confusion. "Never mind. That's good, what you did, but I don't think getting the eidolons to raise their hands will be quite enough."

"Where have you been all day?" I asked her.

Lexi took out her knife and spun it in the air, catching it safely by it's hilt with a confident, if not cocky, smile. "Preparing for war, Zack."

"If all things go well, we won't need to fight, Lexi."

She rolled her eyes. "Recall one time in recent or ancient demigod history where things went exactly as planned?" I cringed and she nodded. "See? So consider this me preparing for plan B."

"Are you sure your mother is Aphrodite?"

Lexi just laughed and looped her arm through Tara's. "We're going to lunch. I'll try to keep Tara from acting too crazy."

"I'm right here!" she tried.

"I know," I told her, trying to seem reassuring. "How about you head to dinner. Lexi will be there in a minute." Tara looked between the two of us, and then nodded, doing as I said.

I turn back to Lexi. "And if you see Lena?" I asked her.

Lexi faltered. Lexi and Lena hadn't known each other long, but I knew they had grown to respect one another, even to the point of friendship. Lexi admired Lena's strength, her ability to take charge. Lena admired Lexi's toughness no matter what people thought of her. In a lot of ways, they had a lot in common.

"I'll act normal," Lexi finally replied. "Lena's my friend. The real Lena is. And until it is time for us to act, I will treat the fake one as if she is, too." Lexi looked into my eyes, her expression showing a rare glimpse of vulnerability. "I hope your plan works, Zack. I really do. But no matter what happens, we can't let Camp fall. We do have to prepare a backup plan, should the worst happen. This isn't just about us and our personal problems. This is about the demigod camps, both of them, the demigods as a species, and the gods themselves. We are, and always will be, the final line of defense. We need to act as such."

"I won't let Lena die." I said tightly, with clenched fists.

"So you'll let the entire world die instead?"

I wouldn't meet her eyes. I heard her sigh. "Listen, Zack. I'll follow you. You know that. I'm your friend. You've been at camp year round form the ages of eight to fourteen, and then you went to school and did part time. You've been here longer than practically anyone. If I'm right, you're second only to Annabeth Jackson herself, back when she was Annabeth Chase. I've known you since I was eleven. I was the one who convinced you to go to public school, even though I pretty much just wanted you to go so I wouldn't be alone." Lexi laughed slightly at the memory. "What I'm trying to say is...you're my friend. We're going through with your plan first. Plan B is only for when Plan A fails, which I hope never comes to pass." She took a deep breath. "The Romans, the have a goddess. Fortuna. She is their goddess of luck. I don't really know if we have a greek version, I'm not an Athena Nerd. But if we had one, I would pray to her."

I didn't respond. She looked away. "I'll look out for Tara. She really is our last hope. You have a day, maybe two to get her ready to Charmspeak the eidolons out of Camp."

"I know. She'll be ready."

"I hope so."

She walked out, then. I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I looked down at my hands, palms open. They were shaking. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

Lexi was right, of course. If my plan (well, it was originally Hazel and Tara's plan) didn't work, we had to prepare for the very worse.

It was what Lena would want us to do.


End file.
